Harry Potter and the Power of the Vongola
by Starlight Rose
Summary: A six-year-old Harry Potter is abandoned in London only to be found and adopted by Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo. Trained and backed by the powerful Vongola, Harry will set the course of his life himself, without the machinations of the wizarding world. Tsuna and his family will teach Harry about family and to do things with his dying will.
1. Meeting a Sky

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything as much as I adore the characters of KHR and like Harry Potter._

_A.N. Starting a new story and I will make no promises on finishing anything. Both myself and my muse have the attention span of a goldfish. I have recently gotten into KHR and this story idea has been bugging me with scenes for weeks now though. It will likely only cover Harry's first year at Hogwarts if I do finish this story unless I get some awesome ideas to continue it (if it manages to get past a few chapters even). _

_The story is set six years after the ending of KHR and Tsuna finally gave up and became Vongola Decimo for the sake of his family and is working on trying to change the Vongola. The Vongola Famiglia is 400-years old here (although the mafia only started during the early 1800s) in order to fit them into the wizarding world a bit better. I'm going to assume Tsuna's family tree does not show Giotto's descendents and several more greats are added to Giotto and Tsuna's relationship. Just assume the mafia has been around for longer in history(just better hidden)._

_Harry is six at the start of this story. Just ignore that in the books Harry was born in 1980. I wanted to be able to use modern technology and fit the KHR and it's technology in. Also this is a abused!Harry story even though my normal interpretation of the Dursleys is that they are mostly just emotionally abusive and neglectful._

_I have no beta-reader so any mistakes are definitely mine. _

"English"

_"Italian"_

**"Japanese"**

_Titles and Japanese suffixes will be in whatever font that the sentence is in._

* * *

_**Meeting a Sky**_

Cold winds gusted through dead foliage, swaying the branches of trees that had lost even their autumn splendor. The twilight sky provided only the last remnants of golden color gradually fading into dark blue. Even then, very little of that feeble light remained. The colder and more blustery winds and chilly temperatures had driven most people indoors to the comfort of central heating. Despite the weather, a young man wrapped up in a long black leather coat and wearing a finely tailored pinstriped suit, strolled at a leisurely pace through the tree lined path. The wind blew through his spiky brown hair, pushing the soft bangs back from his delicate face.

Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola smiled as he felt the cold winds brush against his face as his feet clad in expensive Italian leather shoes made hardly any noise as they strode though the dead leaves littering Hyde Park in London. The young man, affectionately called Tsuna by his friends and family, had just finished with a meeting with a potential ally at the Mandarin Oriental near the famous park. Having finished the meeting early since the British mafia group he was meeting with was very anxious to form an alliance with the powerful and influential Vongola _Famiglia_ and thus was willing to agree to all the Vongola's terms, Tsuna had decided to go stretch his legs by taking a walk in the nearby park. Normally the young Vongola Don would not be allowed by his overprotective and fanatically loyal guardians to wander alone in a foreign country, but Tsuna's famed hyper-intuition told him that he must take this stroll and he must do it alone. It was because of his hyper-intuition pounding mercilessly at his senses that even had Tsuna coming to London for this alliance meeting in the first place. Meetings like the one from today were usually assigned to one of his guardians to negotiate, but as soon as Tsuna read the date and location of the meeting his intuition stabbed at his head informing him he needed to be the one to go. Years of his tutor beating (literally) into his head that he should always trust his intuition had Tsuna pausing from assigning Hayato to the mission and instead assigning himself to it along side his Storm Guardian.

Since officially taking up the mantle of Vongola Decimo two years ago after graduating from high school, Tsuna and his family had moved to Italy taking up residence at the Vongola Mansion outside Palmero. Tsuna had rarely ever been allowed to travel to any area that was not directly under Vongola control much less alone. The specter of his death in the alternate time-line still haunted his family even those that pretended not to care for the softhearted boss, thus he was never left alone. The guilt of the emotional turmoil that his future self put his family through made Tsuna generally comply with his guardians' overprotective tendencies. Today however, even knowing how his faithful Storm Guardian would panic, the brunet slipped out of the hotel after a late lunch had wrapped up in order to follow the instructions that his hyper-intuition was kicking him in the head with. He had followed it thus far. Might as well see it to whatever ends it led him.

Just as the Don was getting tired of the cold weather (although he could have used his flames to warm himself up internally and negate the cold), Tsuna's training and hyper-intuition enhanced hearing picked up soft whimpering noises that sounded like a hurt animal. Figuring this was the reason his intuition had been insisting on his taking this walk in the cold weather, the brunet zero-ed in on the sounds and made his way as quietly as he could to where the whimpers originated from. He found a small tree hollow that looked like it would fit a medium-sized animal. Trying to make as little noise as possible so as to not frighten whatever was inside the hollow, Tsuna poked his head in.

Waiting a few moments for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, the young man scanned the inside of the little shelter looking for the source of the pitiful noises. His eyes widened in shock and dismay when instead of finding an injured animal like he expected he instead saw a young child, battered and shivering. The little boy (as his intuition told him) looked no older than maybe four or five years old and was wearing dirty clothes that were at least three sizes too large for his tiny frame. The clothes were much too thin for this cold weather and the boy had on no coat or even a jacket to ward off the chilly temperatures. It was obvious the child had ducked into this little hollow in order to escape from the frigid winds. Even in the dark, Tsuna could tell that the child had been beaten from the way the child huddled into himself. Anger coursed through the _famiglia_ head as he could feel the heat of his flames ignite within him at the sight, but he forced the flames back for fear of scaring the child, but he allowed the calm analytical mind set of his Hyper Dying Will Mode to take over him. He needed to be careful and calm to help this boy. Something told him this child had been beaten and then abandoned and Tsuna swore that he would find the culprit and make them pay.

Using as gentle of a voice as he could manage and putting on his most reassuring smile Tsuna spoke to the child coaxingly, "Little one, would you let me help you?"

* * *

It was cold and he hurt. The little boy who only knew himself as "Freak" and "Boy" as those were the only things his relatives who he knew were called an uncle and and aunt that only allowed him to call them "Sir" and "Ma'am", shivered. He was thankful he had found this hole in a tree to hide from the wind in. The cold made him long for his little cupboard under the stairs of his relatives house. It was at least warm. The pain in his stomach that he knew was hunger was something he was accustomed to. Even the pain of bruises was normal for him though there was a sharper pain in his arm and chest. He didn't know where he could go or what he would do but he was pretty sure that he could not go back to his cupboard.

He should have known better than to hope when his relatives told him he was to go with them on a trip. They did not want to take him, he was sure of that as he could hear his cousin Dudley whining about him coming with them to London to go Christmas shopping. He had hoped that if they let him come along even if Dudley was against his coming that maybe he could get something small for Christmas like maybe a piece of the pretty candies he saw Dudley with. It was a stupid hope.

As soon as they arrived at the shopping center with the bright colorful lights and decorations, his relatives got out of the car and ordered him to stay in the car and not do anything freakish. They then locked him in the rapidly cooling car. After hours of sitting in the car the boy felt the urge to use the bathroom but found that he could not open the back doors of the car even after he unlocked them. Carefully he crawled to the front seat, making sure his shoes did not touch the clean upholstery of the car. The boy tried unlocking those doors and managed to open the doors this time.

Getting out he looked around for a restroom but not being able to see one immediately he had to ask a policeman for directions. His teacher at school told him that if he ever needed help he should always ask a policeman and she had shown the boy's class pictures of policemen. The policeman looked suspiciously at the child in ragged clothing asking for help in the posh shopping district. Thinking that the child was a street urchin, likely up to mischief, the man glared at the boy and shooed him away.

Scared the child ran. Finally tired and out of breath the child looked around himself to find that he was lost, but he found himself outside a mall and knowing he could find a public restroom in there he went in. After finding the restroom and doing his business he wandered the area trying to figure his way back to his relative's car but he could not remember how he got there.

Panicked because he knew he would be in big trouble if Sir found him not in the car and he would get a beating the boy desperately tried to think of where the car was. His eyes were tightly shut trying to picture the area. Suddenly he felt like he was being forced through a tight tube and with a pop he found himself in front of the car with Sir glaring at him menacingly.

The boy knew he was in trouble. He had done something "freakish" again and in front of Sir and a lot of other people at that, although the people around him didn't seem to have noticed. Sir noticed though because he was starting to turn purple with rage.

"Get in the car!" The big man ordered.

Timidly the boy did as told knowing that complying would not make his punishment better but at the very least would not make it worse. When the boy opened the car door before than man had even managed to unlock it the man's face became even more alarmingly purple like he was an overripe berry about to burst.

Instead of immediately yelling and beating him like the boy knew he wanted to do the man instead got into the driver's side of the car and started driving. He finally stopped outside of what looked like a large park and dragged the child towards an area with fewer people shouting all the way about how he was taking the thief that tried to steal his wallet to the police. Seeing the ragged clothes of the child the bystanders believed him and turned away muttering about how it was such a shame that such a young child would already be starting a life of crime.

Finally when the boy and man were alone, the man struck him with a meaty fist causing the boy to crumple to the ground. Screaming in rage at the child's freakish nature and the burden he was on the man's family always getting in their way and a causing trouble, the man mercilessly beat the the young boy. Not being able to withstand the pain any longer the boy fell unconscious as he felt a warmth envelope him as if trying to protect him from further harm.

With the freak unconscious Vernon Dursley stopped and stared at his troublesome nephew. Now would be the perfect opportunity to rid himself of the child for good. He certainly was in no mood to carry the freak back to the car and the thing would only dirty his nice car the way he was right now. No he would leave the freak here and be rid of him for good. It wasn't as if anyone would care. Without any further thought for his nephew Vernon Dursley walked away from the unconscious boy.

It was several hours later that the child finally woke up. It had gotten colder he noticed and the sun looked like it was going to set. He was alone and he hurt. The wind was also blowing more harshly and the boy knew he needed to at least get shelter from that even if he couldn't escape the cold. With a struggle he finally managed to stand up careful not to put weight on his right arm since when he did the pain there got stronger. It took until the sun had almost completely disappeared below the horizon to find a tree hollow that looked to be just big enough to fit him. Gritting his teeth to withstand the pain the raven-haired boy crawled into the hollow. Curling up to conserve whatever warmth he could manage he closed his eyes and whimpered in pain.

He didn't know how long it had been since he had curled up trying to sleep the pain and cold away when a soft, gentle tenor voice called out to him offering words the boy had never heard before. The person wanted to help him.

The child's eyes opened and stared up at him fearfully before uttering confusedly. "Help? Sir wants to help me?"

* * *

"Yes, I do." Tsuna stated allowing his resolve to bleed into his voice and projecting as much reassurance and comfort as he could manage, holding out his hand, "You can't stay here little one. It's too cold. Please come with me?"

The boy stared up at man that offered to help him. His young eyes long accustomed to the dark could make out the kind face and he found he liked the man's gentle voice. He shyly reached out for the man's hand. Warmth engulfed him as his hand touched the stranger's.

Tsuna's eyes widened again in shock as he could feel flames reel up as soon as he touched the child. He could sense strong protective lightning flames that although felt like they belonged with the child was not actually solely the child's own, sweeping through Tsuna as if checking for his intentions before withdrawing back into the child. Beneath the lightning flames Tsuna could also sense fairly strong sun flames and Tsuna knew without a doubt at that moment this child was the reason he had to be here.

As soon as he got the child out of the hollow the brunet removed his cell phone and snapped a quick picture of the pitiful sight of the child standing before his pitiful shelter, knowing he will need evidence for any future court cases. Tsuna also knows that regardless what the courts decide he would not let this child go back to whoever caused his injuries.

The child startled as the kind stranger pointed a phone at him and a bright light flashed briefly blinding the boy. Removing his coat and orange scarf, the stranger, that the boy could see was dressed very nicely, wrapped the shivering child in both items and gently picked the boy up. The coat was warm and smelled nice. The stranger gave off a safe, warm feeling that had the little boy snuggling into him for more warmth though he worried that the nice man would get cold without his coat. As if sensing his worry the man smiled at him with the kindest face the boy had ever seen and told him, "I'll be alright. I'm plenty warm without it and you need it more."

The boy wanted to cry at the kindness of the man. He could tell that this man truly wanted to help him. He was not like the other bog people who had either ignored him, yelled at him, or hurt him.

It was full dark now and knowing that his right-hand man was most likely out of his mind with worry, Tsuna called up the passionate storm. The phone had barely rung even once before it was picked up and a panicked voice shouted from the speaker, "Juudaime_! Where are you? Have you been kidnapped? I'll get that damn cloud's people to track your phone immediately! Whoever took you will know never to mess with the Vongola again!_"

"Hayato!" Tsuna shouted trying to get his friend's attention. "_Calm down! I just went for a walk but I found something or rather someone. Could you please get the car and pick me up from the entrance to Hyde Park closest to the hotel? I'll need to get to a hospital._"

"_Hospital?! Are you hurt Juudaime? Whoever dared hurt you will pay._" The storm raged.

"_No. No. No. I'm fine, but the one I found is not._" Tsuna assured. "_Please just meet me at the park entrance in ten minutes_."

"_I will do as Juudaime orders and will be there with the car immediately._" Gokudera Hayato, the Vongola tenth generation Storm Guardian, informed his boss.

With a sigh, the Sky hung up his phone before turning to the child in his other arm. His intuition and knowledge of laws told him that he should wait to question the boy about himself until he could have some credible witnesses and get whatever the child said recorded. Whatever the child said was sure to test Tsuna's temper. Tsuna instead decided to introduce himself to his new temporary and possibly permanent charge. "Hello Little One, my name is Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola, but my friends and family call me Tsuna, or at least most of them do."

Big innocent eyes looked up at Tsuna and politely replied, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Vongola." The boy knew how to properly call someone, after all it had been beaten into him. He did not dare call this beautiful man the same thing his friends and family called him.

The man frowned at him and the child ducked his head, afraid he had already made the man angry. Instead of yelling at him though the man chuckled softly, "No, that won't do at all little one. That is much too formal. Please just call me Tsuna. Or if you would like you may call me Tsuna-nii like my younger brothers and sister do. It means Big Brother Tsuna in Japanese. Though you look rather young to be another little brother to me. You could also call me Uncle Tsuna if you want."

The boy looked up in shock only to find gentle, accepting eyes gazing at him with encouragement. The man offered to let him call him big brother. The child had never had a big brother before but he had seen some children in the neighborhood with brothers and it looked nice. "Could I call you Tsuna-nii then? I have an uncle, but he's not very nice. I've never had a big brother though and I think a big brother would be nice."

A radiant smile spread across Tsuna-nii's face that made the child want to smile back at him. He did so shyly before burrowing his face back into the man's shoulder. Tsuna-nii just laughed that warm, comforting laugh again. They had reached the gates of the park. Standing in front a long car that the boy knew was called a limo that rich people drove in was another man in a suit. The man seemed frightening glaring at everything around him like the boy's uncle did to him. The man's face lightened though when he spotted Tsuna-nii.

"Juudaime!" The man shouted before approaching Tsuna-nii before stopping short as he saw the little boy.

"Juudaime?" The right-hand man questioned his boss.

"_Later, Hayato. Let's get out of the cold. We need to get this little one to the hospital. He's been beaten and abandoned out in this cold for who knows how long._" Tsuna replied careful to keep his rage out of his voice in order to not scare the child. Turning to address the child Tsuna pointed to the silver haired man and introduced him, "This is one of my closest friend and family Hayato Gokudera. Don't be afraid of him he is really nice." Gokudera nodded and the three entered the warm limo and it drove off to the hospital.


	2. Talk of a Child

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of J.K. Rowlings and KHR of Amano Akira._

_AN: Whine incoming feel free to ignore paragraph, I'm just venting. When I write (as rare as that is), I do work hard to write a story that I hope others will enjoy. It's fine if people think that my story sucks, but it does frustrate me some when it seems people do like my story but can't take a few seconds to write a few words of encouragement or criticism if they did not like it in a review. It is nice that people like it enough to favorite/follow but comments are much more meaningful. I don't really expect people to review older/inactive stories but I hoped that readers would review a new story. As it stands less than 1% of the people who viewed the first chapter actually left a comment and I sincerely thank the five people who did. Well enough with my venting.I will work on this as long as my muse is fixated on the idea and the conditions for me to write are met though my ideal writing conditions will end soon. I like absolute solitude to write and my husband is coming home from his business trip soon so expect things to slack off after this chapter or maybe one more. Right now I'm just typing up whatever scenes come to me regardless of where in the story the scene takes place and working on the next chapter whenever I feel like it.  
_

_I'll be honest and say I do not know anything about London, any legal procedures or policy, and my medical knowledge extends to whatever I can read online in a few minutes so if anything I spout is inaccurate to those that are in the know, I apologize and if you point it out to me I will make an attempt to fix it. Also if people seem a bit out of character or too familiar with each other like Tsuna calling Gokudera Hayato, or Gokudera being more calm do remember it is six years later so they have grown up some and also gotten closer and more familiar with each other. Also living in Italy for two years would have gotten them more used to using people's first name.  
_

"English"

_"Italian"_

**"Japanese"**

_Titles and Japanese suffixes will be in whatever font that the sentence is in._

* * *

_**Talk of a Child**_

The car ride to the hospital was quiet and for the sake of the child thankfully relatively short. Once in the limo Tsuna tried to put the little boy down on the plush seat but the child clung fearfully to his suit. With an understanding smile but sad eyes, Tsuna settled the boy in his lap allowing the child to burrow into his chest while Tsuna explained briefly to his right-hand man how he found the child.

"_Should I heal him with my sun flames, Juudaime? __Maybe after he falls asleep?_" The silver-haired man asked after the explanation was completed.

"_No. Not yet at least. We will need evidence of the state I found him in and I will need some hospital records of his injuries and condition. He's light...too light. Malnourished most likely. Abused definitely, though I can't tell the extent and I suspect psychologically hurt as well, but you have given me a good idea. I should have thought of this earlier. Poor little one._" Tsuna answered.

"Little one," Tsuna whispered gently. Big worried eyes gazed up at him, "I need you to close your eyes for a short while. I promise nothing bad will happen to you. This will make you feel better."

The boy complied. He had heard Sir and Ma'am promise things to Dudley and he always got good things from it. Tsuna-nii was so nice that he could do nothing but trust the man. Concentrating on his flames Tsuna carefully produced a blue flame and allowed it to wash over the boy soothing the pain of his injuries and putting the child into a peaceful sleep.

It had taken years of allowing Verde to experiment on him and his sky flames and then much practice but Tsuna found that he could wield all the elements of the sky. It had been known that sky flames could be replicated by combining the other flame types. However, the reason behind that feat was because it was found that the reason sky flame users were so rare was because sky flames were actually not a separate flame type per se, but rather a combination of the other flame types balanced perfectly with each other. Thus the sky flames gained their harmonization properties. It accounted for why sky flames were mostly passed down genetically and rarely spontaneously developed outside of families that did not formerly have them. Xanxus being one of the rare exceptions.

After understanding the make-up and properties of the sky flames, Verde theorized that a sky user could pull out the individual elements and use them though not as skillfully, powerfully, or easily as someone who had those flame predominately. Gokudera and his ability to use five flames was cited as an example and the ex-Arcobaleno scientist believed that it was possible for one of Gokudera's descendants to eventually be a sky flame user once his bloodline gained the missing flame type and someone in his line developed the flames in a balanced amount. It took years of practice but Tsuna, who always rose to the challenge if it would help him protect his family, finally did learned how to wield all the flames. It took too much concentration for him to pull out the individual sky element for it to be useful in active combat but it was good for support.

"_Juudaime. I have already called ahead to the hospital and requested a private room._" Gokudera reported.

"_Thank you Hayato._"

* * *

When they finally arrived at the hospital they were immediately shown to a luxurious hospital room. Tsuna thanked the elderly nurse that guided them to the room and requested, "If possible could we get a doctor that is accustomed to dealing with children?"

Looking at the battered child sleeping peacefully in the handsome young man's arms, the nurse scrutinized Tsuna carefully causing Gokudera to bristle at the implication of the searching gaze. Finally deciding that regardless of the young man's relation to the the child if indeed there was any at all, the obviously wealthy man had nothing to do with the child's deplorable condition.

"I'll see if Dr. Jamison is available. She is our top pediatrician, but she might have already finished her shift." Smiling charmingly at the woman Tsuna thanked her causing the old nurse to blush a bit at the startlingly beautiful smile before quickly regaining control of herself. "For now you can set the child down on the bed. You can wait here for Dr. Jamison or we do have a cafeteria if you would like to get a snack."

"Do you have a kitchen here? I would gladly pay for it's use and the ingredients. I'd like to make some chicken noodle soup for the child. I don't think he has had any food for most of today."

The nurse looked at the man in surprise, "You cook? I mean you wish to cook for the child?"

"Hmm...yes. My mother taught me a wonderful recipe that I always make for my family when one of them gets sick."

"Do you mind my asking if the child is related to you?" The nurse asked doubtfully but wanting to know more about this strange little group.

"No, I just found the little one in the park and he obviously needs help." Tsuna replied as he gently set raven-haired child on the bed. He had to gently pry the boy's fingers away from his shirt though the little one whimpered at the lost of warmth and the feeling of safety that Tsuna exuded.

"Although we do have a kitchen, I believe it is against hospital policy to allow anyone but staff in and patients aren't really allowed outside food and drink." The nurse explained apologetically. "You can however consult with the doctor. I will leave you to wait for the doctor. If you need anything please press the help button by the bed."

After the nurse left Gokudera turned to his boss, "_Juudaime...I know Juudaime is a wonderful and kind person that would help anyone in need especially children, but could I ask is there something special about this child?_"

"_Hmm...I think so. My intuition has never demanded I do something as strongly as this other than when the family is threatened._" Tsuna replied while stroking the child's messy hair soothingly. It seemed to relax the boy.

"_Do you know why?_"

"_No, but this child needs us in more ways than one. He has flames. Strong ones at that._"

"_Flames? As in multiple elements? What are they? How strong are they?_" The Storm fired the questions at the Sky in rapid succession.

"_Yes as in multiple. I can sense at the very least Sun and Lightning although the Lightning flames are odd, as if they do not belong totally to the boy. I think there is at least one, maybe two other types as well though weaker. As for how strong,_" Tsuna shrugged, "_I'm not quite sure but I think the two main ones are around as powerful or maybe a tiny bit less than Lambo's at this age. I think he has been unconsciously using his flames to protect and heal himself from whatever abuse he suffers from._"

"_That's rather significant. What do you plan on doing with him? Do you want to take him into the family? He'll need to learn to control his flames or else he could hurt himself or others._"

"_I honestly don't know, but you are right that he needs to be trained or I could seal his flames. I'd rather not do that though. Sealing my flames at this age caused me a lot of harm in the long run even if Nono did not know it then. It really messed with my mental and physical development. But...I also do not want to bring such a young innocent child into our dark world._"

"_The Ahoushi, was around this age when he came to us and I wasn't much older when I ran off on my own and became a freelance hitman._"

"_Yes but Lambo was born into the mafia and so were you although I wish neither of you had to suffer like you have._"

"_There are things worse than the mafia, Juudaime, especially being in your family. You won't let the children face the darkness of our world until they are ready and even then you shield the entire family from it as much as you are able. Our family is dysfunctional and made of people that were honestly broken before you came along and fixed us enough to be able to be human again and gave us a place to belong._"

"_Are you encouraging me to take this boy into our famiglia, Hayato?_"

"_That is completely up to you Juudaime, but there are much worse fates. Being part of your family was the best thing to ever happen to me. As much as I do not really want another brat running around the mansion, this boy has probably dealt with people as bad as some of the worst ones found in our world. Maybe not the level of the Estraneo but not far removed from them either._"

Tsuna sighed, "_I'll think about it. Until we know more about the little one's circumstances or even who he is, we can't really make any decisions. We should probably ask him what he wants as well. He could have just gotten lost and ran into some bullies._"

"_You don't really believe that._"

"_No, I don't but for the sake of his caretakers, I hope that was the case._" Tsuna's voice turned hard.

A knock sounded at the door then, interrupting the two mafioso. Opening the door Tsuna saw a woman that looked to be in her fifties with brown hair streaked with gray wearing a doctor's coat and carrying a notebook computer. The woman entered the room and introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Dr. Rachael Jamison, head pediatrician here."

"Hello Dr. Jamison. I am Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola, but please call me Tsuna. This is my friend Hayato Gokudera."

Dr. Jamison raised an eyebrow at the good-looking young man that had just introduced himself as the CEO of Vongola Industries. She had heard that the Vongola CEO was young but the man looked no older than his late-teens, possibly twenty. Vongola Industries was a large and very wealthy privately owned security and finance firm that had recently gotten even bigger after their new CEO took over and expanded their operations successfully into several other fields including medical research. The CEO was also known as a philanthropist that donated to many orphanages and other such charities. The silver-haired young man next to him she had also heard of as a scientific genius although he primarily worked as the executive assistant to the Vongola CEO. She had never imagined she would meet them in person since the firm was headquartered in Italy.

"Are you relatives to the child?" Jamison asked.

"No. Honestly we don't even know who he is. I just found him in Hyde Park about an thirty or forty minutes ago. It was cold and he was under dressed for the weather. He also seemed hurt so I brought him here to be checked out. If you could would you please give him a through check-up and give me a full report of everything you find as well as treat any injuries he has?" Tsuna requested politely.

"Honestly, I should not be giving out any information on any patients to anyone but their relatives, but since we do not know who the child belongs to...I will do so though I will need to call Children's Welfare."

"Thank you. I was going to call them myself after I talked to the boy to find out how he ended up the way I found him. Ah...would it be alright for me to bring in some homemade soup for the little one? He'll probably be hungry when he wakes up."

"It is really against the hospital's policy to bring in outside food, but if you cook the food in our kitchens under the eye of our staff, I think we could allow it." Jamison smiled at how sincere the young man seemed. "Why don't you go ahead while I examine the child?"

Nodding to the older woman, Tsuna beckoned Gokudera to follow him out. Once in the hall Tsuna turned to his right-hand man and requested, "_Hayato could you go to some stores and buy a few clean clothes for the boy. Warm and good quality please. I trust you to be able to guess at the size. Buy multiple sizes if in doubt. _" Glancing at his watch Tsuna, noted that it was only approaching five, there would be plenty of time to shop. "_I'll go make the little one that soup and something for us as well unless you want to go out somewhere? I really need to stay nearby for when the little one wakes up._"

"_Juudaime should not trouble himself to make something for me and I'm sure the boy will be fine with whatever the hospital provides._"

"_But I want to, and food made by someone that cares tastes so much better, but I do understand if you would rather eat at a restaurant, just please bring the clothes back here before you go back to the hotel._" Tsuna instructed.

Gokudera looked scandalized, "_Of course not Juudaime! No one's food compares to Juudaiume's except Mama's, certainly not these restaurants. I apologize for making you think that! And how long does Juudaime plan on staying here? I will gladly stay in your stead._"

"_No I think I need to stay here. I think the little one is comfortable with me. I need to stay at least until we talk to the child though maybe until he is released. If needed we can extend this trip for a few days. I'll have my paperwork emailed to me._"

"_Will you not be going back to the hotel to sleep?_"

"_Depends on if the little one is ready to be released by then._"

Gokudera spoke to his boss firmly, "_Then I will be back here with clothes for the boy, yourself, and myself. As your right-hand man I can not leave you here alone all night. I'll demand they bring in another bed for Juudaime._"

"_It's alright, Hayato. You can go back to the hotel after you bring the clothes and I can sleep on the visitor's couch._"

"_Absolutely not Juudaime! As your right-hand man I cannot allow you to sleep on a couch._"

Tsuna pouted as he saw the obstinate set of his friend's face and hoped that he could just take the child back with them to the hotel tonight and save the hospital staff the hassle of bringing in another bed for him. He finally nodded at his right-hand man and told him, "_I'm going to send Kyouya a text to find whatever he can about the child and then go make some food for us and the little one._"

"_I'll be back as soon as I can then Juudaime._"

After the Storm left, Tsuna sent the picture of the child that he took along with a request for as much information as Kyouya could find on the boy. He asked his Cloud Guardian to also contact Basil at CEDEF to help in order to employ more resources in the search. Though Tsuna also asked that they give him whatever information they could find even if it was only the most basic as soon as possible. Right now Tsuna really just wanted names to get the things started.

Tsuna headed to the cafeteria following the signs reasoning that the kitchens must be near there in order to charm their staff into letting him prepare a meal for his new charge, himself, and his Storm.

* * *

The boy woke up soon after he felt the presence that radiated warmth, comfort, love, acceptance, safety and everything that he could think as nice and good left the room. Looking around he found himself on a clean bed in a nice room with a woman with nice looking brown eyes smiling at him. Although she was smiling at him, the boy cringed back and frantically searched for Tsuna-nii.

"Where is Tsuna-nii?" The little boy asked timidly.

"Tsuna-nii?" The woman questioned.

Tears filled the boy's emerald-green eyes as he began to fear that the nice man wasn't real and was just part of a dream, but he tried to describe the kind stranger but found he couldn't do so since he hadn't been able to see the man very well in the dark. "He was tall and was very pretty. He had a nice soft voice."

"Ah...you mean the young man that brought you here?" The woman asked as she inwardly laughed at the boy's description, fairly certain that the Vongola head would have been put out at hearing himself described as "pretty".

The boy nodded. "He went to get you something to eat. He'll be back soon. For now would you mind spending a little time with me? My name is Dr. Jamison. Would you tell me your name? I'm going to see where and how you are hurt."

The boy's eyes widened. He knew that he would be in trouble if anyone found out that he was hurt. He had a nice teacher lady notice his bruises once and asked about it. After he told her about how Sir hit him, some people came to talk to Sir and Ma'am and talked about taking him away. It didn't happen though. A few days later it was as if nothing ever happened and Sir beat him harder for telling the teacher. The boy was locked in his cupboard for a week and didn't get anything to eat for several days as well.

Lowering his head he softly told the lady, "I'm fine. It doesn't really hurt." And he wasn't lying. For some reason the things that hurt before hurt a lot less now. "I'm just clumsy and fell."

Jamison didn't say anything but she did not believe the child. It was obvious he had been conditioned to respond in that manner, but she would not push the fragile looking boy. Maybe when the Vongola came back he could get the child to talk because the child seemed attached to the young man, most likely an automatic response to the man saving him from the cold. "Well I still need to check up on you. Mr. Vongola requested I find all your injuries and treat them. Let's start with you telling me where you hurt."

The boy just shook his head. Jamison sighed before trying another tactic, "Please child?" Not knowing what to call the boy since he still would not give her his name. "I promised Mr. Vongola that I would take care of your injuries. I really would hate to disappoint such a nice man. I'm sure he would be sad if he came back to find you were still not treated."

The boy was torn. He did not want Tsuna-nii to be sad because of him but what if Sir found out that he told someone he was hurt? But Sir had left him in the park and probably wouldn't be coming back. Finally making his decision he nervously told the doctor where he hurt. She instructed him to take off his clothes and she began to lightly poke him asking him questions. Eventually she had a nurse bring in a wheelchair and settle him in it. She explained that she needed to get some pictures of his insides to see if anything was wrong inside. He went along with it quietly and hoped that Tsuna-nii would come back soon.

* * *

When Tsuna came back to the room pushing a cart loaded with food for the child, Gokudera and himself an hour later, Dr. Jamison was waiting for him outside the child's room looking livid. She raised her eyebrow at the amount of food on the cart and Tsuna smiled sheepishly at her explaining, "I figured that Hayato and I could eat with the little one once Hayato gets back with the clothes I sent him out to buy for him."

Dr. Jamison nodded before she told him seriously, "Mr. Vongola. I must thank you for finding that child when you did. That poor boy as been badly abused and there is a chance he could have died if left as he was. I'm honestly surprised he has survived as long as he has.

He's currently not badly injured though his head shows signs of having received blunt head trauma, a mild concussion was the likely result. He mentioned having blacked out. He had mild signs of hypothermia though it seems you managed to warm him up some before getting him here. There are contusions all over his body. He has multiple fractures- one large one in his right arm, that we put in a cast to help it set and heal properly. He also has several hairline fractures on his ribs, that we have wrapped though the wrapping needs to be changed daily. He should be mostly fine in about a month as long as he is careful not to strain himself. Children heal fast thankfully. It is just lucky the concussion was mild and that he had no internal bleeding.

He tried to tell me his injuries were self-inflicted from clumsiness but the injuries say otherwise. The bruises were inflicted by an adult fist and most of those injuries would be hard to be self-inflicted. The fractures were on both sides of his ribs instead of just in the front or on one side as it would be if he fell. The child is also malnourished to a startling degree, I'm honestly surprised he isn't more injured considering how fragile his bones must be from the malnourishment. The X-rays also showed signs of his bones having been broken in the past. I would like to see his past medical records because from how the boy spoke, I doubt he actually got treated for his previous injuries. It's a miracle that he never got an infection or had something heal wrong.

Unfortunately the child would not tell me anything including his name so I cannot look up his medical records. I have already called Child Welfare. May ask what do you plan on doing with the child?"

Tsuna let out a slow breath as he tried to reign in his temper. Tsuna was slow to anger but there were things that were sure to rile him up quite quickly and thoroughly and abuse of innocents was one. "I do not yet know. I wanted to talk to the little one and find out more about him first. Regardless though I will not allow him to go back to whatever monsters caused this even if I have to ruin them and adopt that poor child myself."

"Good! Please be assured that I will help you however I can. Here is a signed copy of the report, along with the X-rays. I've included all my observations on the child's behavior and my conclusions. My private cell phone number is also there if things get taken to court and you need me to testify." Dr. Jamison said handing Tsuna a packet of papers that Tsuna carefully stowed into his coat pocket until his right-hand man returned and he could hand them over to him.

As Tsuna nodded to the doctor as she left, his cell phone rang and seeing the name hurriedly picked up. "**Omnivore**," a cold, curt voice greeted him, "**What have you gotten yourself into now?**"


	3. Identity of a Child

"English"

_"Italian"_

**"Japanese"**

_Titles and Japanese suffixes will be in whatever font that the sentence is in._

* * *

_**Identity of a Child**_

"**Omnivore**," a cold, curt voice greeted Tsuna, "**What have you gotten yourself into now?**"

"**Hiiieee! Hi-hibari-san? What do you mean**?" Tsuna briefly reverted back to his high pitched shriek, nervous stutter, and his polite address as he heard the more irritated than normal voice of his Cloud Guardian.

"**The small animal you picked up.**" Hibari clarified, feeling his irritation at the denseness of his boss rising.

"**What about the little one? Have you found out who he is?**"

"**Y****es. It was easy to tell just from the picture you sent. The small animal is Harry James Potter.**"

"**Harry Potter...why does that name sound so familiar?**" Tsuna mused.

If it wasn't beneath his dignity Hibari would have face-palmed. "**Harry James Potter, also known as The-Boy-Who-Lived.**" Injecting as much disgust in his voice as he could Hibari continued, "**The pathetic stick-waving herbivores think that small animal is their savior having defeated the snake herbivore when he was fifteen months old.**"

There was a beat of silence before Tsuna exploded, "**What the hell? They really think that child is their savior? If he's their savior why in the name of Primo did I find him beaten, abandoned, starved, and half-frozen in London. What monsters were his caretakers and what idiot put him with them? I know wizards have less common sense than the mafia even but this is going too far!**"

"**...**" Tsuna could imagine the skylark giving him a blank look.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna tried calming himself down. Now was not the time for anger and he did not want Kyoya to bite him to death for yelling at him. He had things to do although it looked like his stay in England would be extended. Maybe he could rent a house in London and the family could celebrate Christmas in England instead. "**I apologize for my outburst Kyoya. I did not mean to yell at you, I'm just upset. Little Harry shows signs of having been abused in the past. This is not a one time occurrence. If you would please email me all the information you have currently on Harry and continue digging until you have everything you can possibly find.**"

"**Hn. Disgusting herbivores that abuse small animals in their care need to be bitten to death.**"

"**And they will be but the little one was found by me so I will be the one to bite them to death.**" Tsuna replied with a dark tone.

Hibari gave a feral smile at hearing the omnivore bare his fangs. "**Hn. Omnivore, you should know, someone is working to keep the small animal with the disgusting herbivores.**"

"**Explain.**" Tsuna ordered going fully into boss mode.

Tsuna heard the phone being tossed to someone. "_Hello Decimo?_" A different deep male voice asked in Italian.

"_Hello Kusakabe-san._" Tsuna greeted Hibari's right-hand man.

"_Kyo-san was tired of talking so he wanted me to explain to you what we found so far. There looks like there is a lot more that is being hidden and it might take us up to a week maybe two to get you everything you want. To start with what do you know about Voldemort?_"

"_Madman that wanted to take over the world. He managed to conquer most of Magical England through political manipulations, terrorism, brutality, and fear tactics. Honestly sounds like a less powerful and organized Byakuran. The non-magical community was still largely unconcerned with him as was most of the rest of the world. Grandfather informed me that he had approached the Vongola for an alliance shortly before he disappeared, but Grandfather got bad vibes from him and declined._

_Voldemort tried to force the issue and Grandfather and his guardians sent them packing with their tails between their legs even without the Vongola Rings. Told them that he would destroy him and his followers if they ever set foot on any Vongola territory again. This happened while we were busy with the Representative Battle of the Rainbow. Grandfather told Reborn and I about it after the fact for us to keep on eye out for him. I think Grandfather gave Reborn an elimination order if Voldemort or any of his group came within even a hundred miles of Namimori._" Tsuna summarized what he could remember.

When Nono had originally told him and Reborn about the snake obsessed madman, Tsuna had reacted with his typical shriek of surprise that magic was real. Reborn then spent a month tort...tutoring Tsuna about the magical world, it's history, customs, and relation with the mafia. Most of the older famiglia were connected with the older European nobility and those usually had some relations to several of the wizard families. Once Tsuna thought about the information it made some sense, where else were the genetic material for some of the box animals supposed to come from other than mythological creatures though Tsuna was a bit bothered to realize that many of Gokudera's UMAs were real. Considering that Gokudera was born into the mafia maybe he already knew that.

"_That is correct Decimo. A few months after Voldemort's confrontation with Nono, he apparently attacked the hidden home of the Potters. The Potter home was under a powerful secrecy charm and it was believed that their secret-keeper was working for Voldemort. This is part of where Kyo-san and I think things get suspicious. The fact that the secret-keeper was actually working for Voldemort we think is likely true, but everyone believed that the secret-keeper was James Potter's best friend, Sirius Black. The Blacks are an old and noble Pure-blood family and thus would generally side with Voldemort and his ideology except Sirius Black was an outcast in his family._" Kusakabe paused letting Tsuna draw the conclusion that the two prefects had reached.

"_Too obvious of a choice for someone that is supposed to keep a secret. You think he was a decoy._" Tsuna finished for him. "S_o who do you think was the secret-keeper that did betray the Potters?_"

"_Peter Pettigrew. He was another schoolmate and friend of Potter and Black. Generally less popular and overlooked. After the Potters' cottage was blown up and the two adults were found dead, Black went after Pettigrew. The story says he blew up Pettigrew and a street full of non-magicals. He was charged with thirteen counts of first degree murder, two counts of accessory to murder, and one of attempted murder and thrown into Azkaban._"

"_What about his trial? Don't the wizards have some truth serum that they use for criminal trials._"

"_He never got one._"

Tsuna raised an eye brow at that. He could definitely could see why Kyoya and Kusakabe thought that more was being hidden. "_Alright, that's something we'll need to look into more but right now I'm more concerned with Harry and how he ended up where I found him._"

"_That's part of it. Sirius Black was Harry Potter's godfather and should have gotten custody of Harry when both parents died. After him should have been his godmother Alice Longbottom. The Longbottoms, unfortunately, were cursed into insanity by Voldemort's followers a night after the Potter's were killed. Black was sent to prison. At that point Albus Dumbledore, I think Reborn-san has briefed you on the most important international wizarding figures, stepped in to take custody of the child. He sent the child away somewhere undisclosed and assured the public and Ministry of Magic that the boy was safe and happy where he placed him._"

"_And they believed him without proof? Harry was hardly safe and definitely not happy with his caretakers._" Tsuna questioned incredulous.

"_He is a powerful figure in the magical community, he gets away with much without question. No one in the Magical Community has heard from or about Harry Potter since._"

"_Is that all you found?_" Tsuna asked bothered that they still did know who Harry's caretakers that were responsible for the child's deplorable condition were.

Tsuna could practically hear Kusakabe smirk on the other end of the phone. "_No, we are much more competent than the wizards. We worked with CEDEF like you suggested and found records for a Harry James Potter entering primary school last year in Surrey, England._"

"_That would make the little one six? He's so small I thought he was only four or five at most._"

"_His guardians on file were his maternal aunt Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon Dursley. They have a son Harry's age named Dudley Dursley._"

"_What type of people are they?_"

"_Painfully normal so much so that it seems forced. Father works at Grunnings Drill Manufacturing as a manager and mother is a housewife. We haven't had time to investigate them more but what we have found suggest they do not take very good care of the boy despite the fact that they are paid handsomely to do so. They receive 1500 British Pound Sterling a month for the child's care._"

Tsuna whistled at that amount though angered at the implications, "_That's enough to support a small family fairly comfortably though not extravagantly. Though they must be using that money in some other way if I found Harry malnourished and wearing practically rags. So they are definitely responsible. Why has Children's Welfare not gotten involved yet? It is fairly apparent that the child has been abused for quite some time. The wizards may not care about child abuse but non-magicals do._"

"_Tampering. A scan of British government computers to find Harry Potter's location and current guardians found a report filed by a teacher at St. Grogory's Primary School in Little Whining of possible child abuse. The teacher noticed the bruises on the boy and when she asked him he told her about how his uncle hit him for not finishing his chores._"

"_Chores for a five-year-old?_" Was Tsuna's rhetorical question. "_What happened to the case?_"

"_Nothing._"

"_Excuse me?_"

"_Nothing. The Children's Welfare officers came to the home and found the child suffered from abuse, emotional and physical, as well as neglect. It was noted in their electronic files that the child was to be removed from the home and charges filed against the Dursleys. Nothing came from it though, as if everyone involved completely forgot it had even happened. Only trace of it was the files in their computer system that no one seems to be even aware exists."_

"_So some wizard (likely powerful) is keeping tabs on Harry and forcing him to stay with this family regardless of whether they or him want to and erasing any signs of legal trouble but are too incompetent or too uninformed about modern technology to do a through job of it?_" Tsuna breathed out slowly. Kyoya was probably justified in being upset with him for this mess and Tsuna definitely would owe him a fight after this was over. Over the years Tsuna had learned that giving in and allowing Kyoya some all out spars with him made the former prefect much more amendable to working with Tsuna and lessened the property damage than if Kyoya just attacked him at random. It would be a big mess, but Tsuna could not leave little Harry to whatever his puppet-master had planned for the little boy and Tsuna had an idea of who he would have to go up against for the child's sake. Reborn was not going to be happy with him. "_Is there anything else I should be aware of?_"

"_No, that should cover everything most important that we have found so far, Decimo. I have sent you all the information we have found about the boy and his relatives that we currently have, brief summaries of all of the information, and any conclusions Kyo-san and I have reached._"

"_Thank you Kusakabe-san and thank Kyoya for me and tell him I owe him a fight for all this once we are both at the Vongola Mansion together. I will be moving operations to England until we have this all sorted out. Looks like we'll be experiencing a traditional English Christmas this year. Please continue digging and finding as much information on Harry and everyone connected to him. I want to do this as legal as possible so we're going to need ammunition to use against the Dursleys. Please send me daily reports of anything you find, weekly if there is not enough material for daily updates._"

"_Understood Decimo._" Kusakabe confirmed before hanging up.

* * *

Massaging his head that had started to ache half-way through the conversation, Tsuna noted that he had been out in the hallway almost twenty minutes. He was thankful he put the food in warming trays so that it would stay warm while waiting for his Storm Guardian to return to eat. As if the thought of Gokudera conjured him to Tsuna's side, he spotted his right-hand man coming up the hallway loaded down with shopping bags.

Tsuna smiled appreciatively at his friend as he realized the silver-hair man also anticipated his needs and was also carrying Tsuna's laptop. "_Juudaime! I bought clothes for the kid. I have right now, three days worth of shirts, pants, and pajamas. I also got him socks, shoes, underwear and a few toiletries like a toothbrush and hairbrush. I didn't bring any clothes for Juudaime and myself though since I did not know if we would be spending the night here. I did bring your laptop though. I figured the damn tonfa bastard should have sent you some information by now._"

"_Thank you Hayato. Yes, Kyoya has come through with the information as usual. The little one is Harry Potter._"

Gokudera stared at his boss, "_As in the Boy-Who-Lived?_"

"_Yes._"

"_How did we miss that?_"

"_It was dark and his scar was covered by his hair._" Tsuna tried defending himself.

"_This is going to be trouble, isn't it?_" The right-hand man asked pensively his mind already starting to pull out all the information he knew and putting things together and not liking the conclusions he was coming up with even with only the information he had.

"_Yes, I'm afraid we'll be extending our trip and likely spending the next few months here. We can talk more about what needs to be done later. Right now I've left Harry alone for too long and all of us need to eat._"

* * *

AN:_ So shorter than usual chapter but I didn't want it to go too long. I had originally planned on Hibari telling Tsuna all of this then realized a quarter of the way through that Hibari would never explain himself nor would he talk that much. So in comes Kusakabe to give the actual report._

_Might has well hit on the topic of Dumbledore. He will be manipulative but not evil. He really does think he's doing things for the greater good of the magical community. He exemplifies the saying "the road to hell is paved with good intentions"._

_Power wise the people in he mafia will be more powerful than the wizards because they are completely combat and combat support based. Also the characters we deal with in KHR are the elite of the elite fighters. The KHR characters can dodge bullets which is impossible based on sound and basically impossible even seeing it fired. They can also stop a lot of attacks. Figure that wizards who don't seem to be as physically fit can dodge spells, so the KHR characters should be able to easily dodge and deflect spells. To their perception wizards even powerful ones like Voldemort would just be too slow to hit them and then add their flames that can do pretty large scale destruction, and the mafia should win unless the wizard gets in a lucky killing shot. And the it has to be a one hit kill because they are more durable too.  
_

_I am writing ahead but my writing time is cut now since my sweet husband is home again so even if I my interest in this story continues, updates will be sporadic.  
_

_Thank you for the kind reviews those that have. It boosts my motivation to write because it means someone cared enough about this story to take some of their time to tell me, so please review, they are much more meaningful than favorites or follows. I see follows and favorites as for the readers' convenience while reviews are encouragement or advice for the author.  
_


	4. Interviewing Harry James Potter

"English"

_"Italian"_

**"Japanese"**

_Titles and Japanese suffixes will be in whatever font that the sentence is in._

* * *

_**Interviewing Harry James Potter**_

They entered the room to find teary emerald-green eyes staring at them in surprise. "Tsuna-nii! You came back. You didn't leave me!" The child exclaimed with so much relief and happiness that Tsuna's heart ached for him.

"Of course we came back, Harry. Didn't Dr. Jamison tell you I was only going to go make you some food?"

The boy's eyes filled with confusion. "Harry? Is Tsuna-nii talking to Freak?"

Tsuna and Gokudera both paused at what Harry had just called himself and red flashed before their eyes. The Dursleys had a lot to pay for Tsuna decided. Adopting a stern tone Tsuna addressed the boy, "Yes Harry, that is your name. That will be what I and everyone else will be calling you from now on. I never want to hear you call yourself Freak again and if anyone dares call you that tell me and I will deal with them."

"Harry," the raven haired child repeated to himself, "I think the teacher used to call me that before..."

"Before you told her about your uncle hitting you?" Tsuna finished for Harry giving his suspicions about what happened with Harry's case more credence.

Harry looked at Tsuna in fear before relaxing at seeing Tsuna continued looking at him kindly and voiced a timorous, "Yes. After that she just called me Boy like Ma'am."

"Don't worry Harry, what happened then will not happen again. I promise you will not have to go back to your uncle and I will make sure no matter what, I will find you a new home."

"Will I go home with Tsuna-nii?" Harry asked shyly.

"Perhaps, but my home is far away from here. There is a lot we have to do before we decide if your new home will be with me or with someone else. Would you like your new home to be with me?" Tsuna inquired curiously.

"Yes! If Tsuna-nii would let me. You're the nicest person Fre...err...Harry ever met and you're really warm." Harry exclaimed enthusiastically.

Tsuna nodded before he motioned to the cart full of food, "Are you hungry Harry?" He would get the child used to his own name. That the boy did not know it because he had only been called Freak or Boy was just the final nail in the coffin. The Dursleys would pay for their treatment of the sweet child.

Harry nodded cautiously as he looked longingly at the food. Tsuna looked at the child kindly before telling him, "You can have anything you want from that cart and as much as you want." When the boy looked at him amazed, the Vongola Don continued, "However I want you to have a bit of the soup first. You need something light for your stomach after not eating for so long. I also want you to eat it slowly. After that if you are still hungry you can tell me what else on the cart you want to eat. You will also stop eating as soon as you feel full. If you eat too much you could get sick and I don't want to see that happening. I promise from now on you will get to eat whenever you are hungry and you will get to eat until you are full so you do not need to stuff yourself in case you do not get to eat again for a while."

"Will Tsuna-nii and Mr. Gokudera be eating first?" Harry asked.

"No. I was hoping we could all eat together. It's no fun eating alone and I made enough for everyone. Let me scoop you a bowl of soup. My mom taught me how to make this and it always made me feel better eating it when I was sick. You're injured and not sick but I think it'll work all the same." Remembering that Harry's right arm was in a cast asked him, "Will you need help to eat?"

Harry shook his head not wanting to be a bother. Tsuna served the child his soup and watched him carefully try to eat. Although the child managed fairly well despite the cast he did spill some. "Hayato, why don't you go ahead and eat. You've been running around shopping and need the energy. I'll help Harry with his food and then eat myself."

"Juudaime I can help him, Juudaime should go ahead and eat." The jade-eyed man volunteered. It was beneath his Juudaime to feed someone himself but Gokudera knew better than to voice those thoughts in front of the obviously frightened child. This was no spoiled and bratty Lambo that had the self assurance to bounce back from anything.

"No it's fine. Harry has managed to finish most of it on his own. I won't be long."

Harry blushed that he was so clumsy that the nice man had to help him eat. As if sensing his discomfort Tsuna told him, "Your arm is hurt so of course it will be hard for you to eat without spilling. I don't mind. Now let's finish this soup so you can decide if you want a plate of the Salisbury steak as well. That's my favorite food you know."

The Salisbury steak did smell and look really delicious, better than anything Harry had ever seen Ma'am make. The soup was also the best thing the little boy had ever tasted. He was tempted to ask for more of the soup but Harry really wanted to taste the steak. Ma'am rarely let him eat meat since Dudley and Sir rarely left any on their plate. After Harry finished the soup, Tsuna began preparing him a small plate of the Salisbury steak and some vegetables and mashed potatoes, having noticed the boy looking at it longingly earlier. He cut everything into bite sized pieces so that Harry could stab it easily with his fork. Harry thanked him with a bright smile that had Tsuna ruffling his hair and smiling back.

* * *

Despite what Tsuna had suggested earlier, Gokudera had waited for his boss to finish helping the boy before preparing a bowl of soup and a plate of the food for his boss and himself to eat. As the two adults settled down to eat a knock sounded on the door. Tsuna called for the knocker to enter.

Dr. Jamison came in with a woman that looked to be in her early thirties and introduced her. "Mr. Vongola and Mr. Gokudera this is Andrea Campbell from Children's Welfare."

It's a pleasure Ms. Campbell, we were just about to have dinner. Would you like to join us? I prepared plenty." Tsuna suggested with a charming smile while standing to greet the two women.

"Thank you Mr. Vongola but I must decline. I'm just here to interview the child." The civil service officer replied a bit surprised at how young and easy-going the famous CEO seemed to be.

"Ah...if it would help. I have discovered our little one's identity. His name is Harry James Potter. He lives with his aunt and uncle, Petunia and Vernon Dursley in Surrey."

"That will help but I will need to ask him questions myself." Andrea Campbell replied before taking a seat and turning on her laptop.

"You might want to check your records to see if he is in there. Dr. Jamison has noted this does not seem to be the first time Harry has been abused and someone else must have noticed before." Tsuna suggested as he and Gokudera settled back to eat their meal.

Andrea turned sharp eyes on the young man wondering if he knew more than his neutral expression let on. Knowing what she did of Vongola Industries and their connections she did not doubt that the unassuming young man likely had already managed to gather a decent amount of information on the little boy other than just his name and his guardian's names. She would go along with his suggestion though. She started running a search for Harry James Potter in her agency's database and pulled up a different window to take notes for the interview.

She turned to the little boy and started questioning him with a gentle smile, "What is your name child?"

"Tsuna-nii tells me it's Harry." The green-eyed boy replied earnestly.

Turning to the Vongola CEO with a raised eyebrow she asked him, "You told him his name?"

Rage flashed briefly in the brunet's chocolate brown eyes that Andrea could have sworn turned them orange before he replied curtly, "His _**family**_ called him something else." Andrea could hear the disgust and emphasis on the word family as if signaling how inappropriate the word was. Looking at Harry, the man instructed him, "Harry I would like you to answer Ms. Campbell's questions as honestly and as completely as you can. I promise you won't get into any trouble for it."

Andrea turned back to the child, "What did your family usually call you if not Harry?"

Looking down and picking at his food Harry finally answered softly, "Freak or Boy."

Maintaining her calm exterior Andrea continued asking her questions knowing that the child's answer to the question of his name alone was enough to have the boy removed from his relatives. Andrea could understand the young CEO's disgust at the term family applied to those people. "What are the names of the people you live with Harry?"

"Sir calls Ma'am, Petunia, and Ma'am calls Sir, Vernon. I live with Dudley too."

"Do you know why you don't live with your parents?"

"Sir and Ma'am says my parents were drunks and they died in a car crash."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at that. He knew enough of Harry Potter's story (now that Kyoya had reminded him who the boy was) to know that both his parents died protecting him. For Lily Potter's own sister to lie to her own nephew about her sister in such a manner was despicable.

"Where do you live?"

"Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

"Are the people you live with nice to you?"

"Tsuna-nii is nicer."

Andrea smiled at the boy's attempt at prevarication, but continued. "Do they yell at you?"

"Yes."

"Do they hit you?" At the boy's cautious nod, "Do you know why?"

"Usually when I mess up my chores or don't finish them."

"What chores do you have Harry?"

"Ma'am has me cook breakfast and wash the dishes and clean up the house. Sir has me clean the yard and mow it."

Tsuna's eyes widened at the amount of chores Harry had to do and the dangerous nature of them.

"Do they hit you a lot?"

"I dunno."

"How many times do you get hit Harry?"

"Umm...maybe every two or three days. Not very much except when Sir thinks I did something 'freakish' or Dudley says I did something."

It took all of Reborn's training for Tsuna not to react to that. His intuition prodded at him to ask his own question, "Harry where do you usually sleep?" He had noticed earlier how Harry seemed to be amazed at the hospital bed.

"I sleep on my cot."

"Where is your cot?"

"In my cupboard."

Noting how the boy had cleaned his plate even the vegetables on it without prompting and the doctor's diagnosis of malnutrition, Andrea decided to ask, "What do you usually eat Harry?"

"Whatever Ma'am lets me. Unless I'm being punished Ma'am usually lets me have some bread and whatever is left over on Dudley's, Sir, or Ma'am's plates usually that is vegetables. If I'm good I get to have some cheese and some meat on my bread."

"Thank you for answering my questions Harry." Andrea told the child having heard enough to warrant an investigation at least although the boy's injuries alone were enough. The answers to her questions just lead to a more disturbing picture of systematic psychological and physical abuse. The child was treated as less than a human sleeping in a cupboard and being fed table scraps. Not to mention the beatings for not finishing chores that should be impossible for a six-year-old to complete.

Submitting her notes that she took for Harry's interview and closing the window, Andrea pulled up the search she performed earlier as the Vongola CEO suggested. She wasn't surprised to find there was a file dated over a year ago that there was a case involving Harry James Potter and abuse. She doubted the powerful young man would have suggested it if his own investigations hadn't come up with something. It noted that there was definite evidence of abuse and the child was to be removed from the home and charges filed against the boy's relatives. What did surprise her though was that the case was never closed and no action was actually taken as if everyone forgot the case even existed.

"Mr. Vongola? I did a search as you suggested and there was indeed a case as you suggested, but it's odd. It was never closed. There should have been action taken or the case dismissed but it almost appears that it was forgotten after the information was entered." Andrea turned a questioning look to the calm brunet.

"Hmm...I suspected as much. I believe someone powerful is trying to keep Harry with his relatives." With a cold smile Tsuna added, "Unfortunately for them, I do not approve of Harry's relatives and I'm not lacking in power either. May I ask what will happen to Harry now?"

"Well since the former case was never closed and it found proof of abuse and when you add the abuse and abandonment that just occurred today, Harry will go temporarily into an orphanage or foster care until the case goes to court. If a conviction happens he will likely stay there until he either gets adopted or turns eighteen."

"I see and what if I want to take custody of Harry temporarily with the possible goal of eventual adoption?" Tsuna questioned the social worker.

"Well you would need to fill out paperwork to be a foster for Harry but that might take a bit to process. Harry will probably go to an orphanage once he is released from here."

Turning to Dr. Jamison who had watched the interview with mounting anger, Tsuna asked the pediatrician, "When would Harry be ready to be released from here?"

"He can honestly be released now as long as he rests properly and gets proper nutrition...although we can hold him for a few more days..." Dr. Jamison answered not wanting the abused little boy to go directly to an orphanage.

"No that will be alright. If he can be released into my custody tonight, I would prefer that. Harry," Tsuna addressed the little boy. "I had Hayato buy you some new clothes, why don't you go try them on. Hayato if you would help him since it might be hard for him to dress himself with his hurt arm. I think I'll give Hana-chan a call."

The two women watched as the silver-haired man smirked at his boss before helping the little boy from the bed and leading him to the bathroom with shopping bags in tow. The child looked fretfully at the Vongola having understood the conversation. He didn't want to go to whatever this orphanage was. Tsuna smiled reassuringly at him bending down to whisper to the boy, "I promise I'll take care of things. Now go get cleaned up."

* * *

Tsuna snapped his phone open and hit a speed dial waiting several rings before a brusque female voice picked up, "**What do you want Sawada? I'm about to head home**."

Hana Kurokawa had joined Tsuna's group towards the end of middle school when she finally got fed up watching her best friend get dragged into the weirdness that seemed to surround Tsuna's life and confronted him about it. The girl took their revelations surprisingly well and when the group moved to Italy after high school she chose to go with them and study law there. She would support her new family by helping them navigate and circumvent the legal waters of the dangerous world they were all thrown into. With Tsuna's influence she was interning at the law firm that the Vongola _Famiglia_ used.

"**I'm sorry to bother you Hana-chan but I might need you to contact our lawyers for me. First off I need them to fill out paperwork to get me temporary custody of a child named Harry James Potter in Britain. I want you to pull every political and legal connection we have that you need to even if you have to ring up the Prime Minister himself or the Queen herself, but I want that child in my custody tonight.**" Tsuna ordered in full boss mode.

Hana recognized the boss tone immediately, "**I'll get right on it. Why the rush and what's going on?**"

"**I found the child abused and abandoned while on my trip here. He's special and I am considering adopting him. Regardless I can't let him go back to his former caretakers and someone is working VERY hard to keep him with them. I'm hoping if I can do things fast enough I can catch whoever it is off guard. I'm not going to risk him disappearing into the system and forgotten.**

**Also I'll need you to get in contact with our magical legal representatives and have them refer me to the best law firm they know here in England. I need ones that are very good with criminal law and child custody law.**"

"**Custody law I understand considering the current situation, but why criminal law? And magical?**"

"**Harry is a wizard. The person who was supposed to be Harry's legal guardian was incarcerated for murder, but he was only ever charged. He was never convicted because his case never went to trial and as far I can tell the possibly innocent man has been rotting in the hellhole the wizards call a jail for the past five years. I want him to get a trial. Things with Harry may unravel themselves if Harry's godfather gets exonerated.**"

"**I'll talk to them before I get started on the paperwork since it should be quick and email you their referral. Too bad wizards are so incompatible with technology or else you could do it yourself.**"

"**In this case it is VERY good that they are both incompatible and incompetent with technology. They messed up and left a figurative paper trail in their tampering. The referral can hold until tomorrow if needed. Getting Harry into my custody tonight is urgent, however. Thank you Hana-chan. Please give my love to Kyoko-chan, Onii-san, and the rest of the family.**"

"**Take care of yourself Sawada. The family would be devastated and those idiots would tear the world apart if anything happened to you and it sounds like you're getting yourself into another troublesome situation.**" Hana replied with some concern.

"**I will but I was thinking the family could spend Christmas here in England and we can try the whole traditional English Christmas with the twelve days and everything. I think you girls and the kids would like it.**"

"**Our demon ex-prefect would never consent being around the bedlam you consider family for that long and your spartan kid tutor would fill you with bullets if you skipped out on your paperwork that long.**"

"**Hahaha...you're probably right,**" Tsuna responded nervously, "**But maybe we can do some of the events. Go ahead and tell them though. Gokudera and I will be looking to rent a house here for us to stay for the next month or two while we resolve this.**"

"**Whatever.**" Hana hung up.

Andrea Campbell and Dr. Jamison did not understand the phone conversation that the handsome young man just conducted on the phone. They did sense that he had likely done something important judging by the resolute look on his face when he had talked to Harry earlier.

Harry and Gokudera had come out during the end of the phone conversation and the little boy looked much better in clothes that actually fit him, though they could see how painfully skinny he was. Harry beamed at Tsuna as soon as he saw him. Tsuna took several strides over to the boy and kneeled down to his level before ruffling his hair and telling him" You look great Harry!" Then turning up to look at Gokudera, praised him, "You did a great job buying his clothes too Hayato."

Gokudera's eyes shone with triumph at the praise and replied, "I did only as Juudaime asked."

"We just have to wait now for my people to get back to me about Harry's custody." Tsuna told them picking Harry up and putting him back on the bed. "Harry and I will stay here until then."

Dr. Jamison nodded and informed them, "I'll take my leave now. You have my number if something comes up." Then the doctor left them to gather her things to go home to a well deserved rest.

* * *

Andrea was at a loss as to what to do in front of the self-assured young man. She should go ahead and go back to her office and file her report before heading home for the day, but something told her that the young man would get his way and that she should just wait to confirm it. Instead she went through the paperwork on her laptop as she surreptitiously watched the young man interact with the boy, talking to him in a soothing tone.

It was only around twenty minutes later that Andrea picked up the phone to hear the shaky sounding voice of her agency director. "Andrea Campbell?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're currently handing the case for Harry James Potter?"

"Yes, sir. I am currently here with him. I have just submitted my reports and my interview with the child."

"Ah...is the Vongola Tenth currently with you still?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please inform him that he currently has full custody of the boy until after the case is resolved in court and the boy's guardians are convicted. After which he can get legal guardianship or adopt the child if he wants to keep him."

"Sir? What about the paperwork?"

"Ah...his lawyers have submitted them to our offices and well when the Prime Minister's office calls us to expedite the process...with a warning to do it before the Vongola decides to call the Queen up...well you do as they say."

"I see. I will inform him sir." Andrea hung up in a bit of a daze. She knew the Vongola family was well connected, wealthy, and influential, but she did not realize how far their influence reached. They were an Italian firm and family, how did they have so much pull in Great Britain? She shivered a bit as she realized just what kind of powerful man she had been sharing couch space with for the last hour or so. He seemed so young and unassuming most of that time too, though she supposed she saw hints of his powerful nature when he was making that phone call that she did not understand.

Forcing a smile although a nervous one to her face because she was honestly relieved the child was going to be leaving with this man that obviously cared about him rather than going to an orphanage, the social worker informed the man, "That was my director just now. You are cleared to take custody of Harry James Potter until you after the case is resolved and if you choose to keep the child you can adopt him or merely gain legal guardianship, Mr. Vongola."

Tsuna beamed a brilliant smile at the woman making her blush and her breath catch despite being happily married as his handsome features became even more beautiful so much that they bordered on angelic and thanked her, "Thank you for all your hard work Ms. Campbell. Harry and I really appreciate it."

Andrea Campbell was a bit surprised as she could hear the sincerity in his tone and wondered a bit at how such a honest and seemingly almost innocent young man could be the head of such a powerful family and business empire that from all reports had only grown in wealth and influence since he had taken over at the young age of eighteen. But maybe it was those qualities that helped to endear him to the people he worked with. His assistant certainly seemed devoted to him, and the child while justifiably weary of the other adults was very obviously already strongly attached to the brunet. Surprised by how truthful she was being with her statement Andrea held her hand out to shake saying, "It was a pleasure Mr. Vongola."

Instead of shaking her hand as expected, the man took her hand and gallantly bowed over it before kissing it gently. Andrea could have sworn she felt her heart flutter. This man was a charmer even if he charmed through sincerity.

After the social worker left, Tsuna left Gokudera to clean up and gather the shopping bags as he went to check Harry out of the hospital. They called for their limo and drove to the Lanesborough Hotel where they where staying. Harry had fallen asleep in Tsuna's lap during the short trip to the prestigious hotel and Tsuna did not have the heart to wake him up so carried him up to the two-bedroom suite Tsuna and Gokudera were sharing. As soon as he stepped into the room though he heard a click and an adolescent voice command, "_Dame-Tsuna you have some explaining to do._"

* * *

AN: _Again I know nothing about law. Take everything with a helping of suspension of disbelief. There will eventually be time skips but there is a lot to do and establish with Harry's introduction and adoption into the famiglia so these early chapters will take a while._

_Ugh...so this has been a terrible week for me. I've been laid up in bed with a serious case of food poisoning, thankfully I have written ahead some. Unfortunately I am not as far ahead as I would like to be now._

_As usual please review. Reviews give me motivation to continue. To those that have reviewed, many thanks.  
_


	5. Explanations

**_Explanations_**

Tsuna barely held in a startled shriek when he was confronted with an adolescent Reborn pointing a gun at his head when he entered his hotel suite. It was only the child sleeping peacefully in his arms that caused him to refrain. "Reborn. What are you doing here?"

The currently fifteen-year-old Reborn (the Arcobaleno had been growing in odd spurts since their curse was broken) glared at him, "I don't owe you any explanations Dame-Tsuna, but I heard from Hibari about the mess you just dug up. Now explain."

"Let me put Harry into bed and I promise I will, though you and Hayato should probably go ahead and read the email that Kusakabe-san sent me on Harry." Tsuna suggested. Reborn smirked as he saw his student never took his eyes off of Reborn's Leon gun and he was careful to angle the child in his arm so that he could block a clear shot on him with his own body if need be. Tsuna looked thoughtful for a moment, "Also if you shoot me and damage the hotel room you're paying for the damages." Reborn raised an eyebrow at his student's audacity, but nodded and Leon returned to his chameleon form.

Tsuna placed the little boy onto his luxurious king sized bed and tucked the little boy in before kissing him on the forehead like he did for his other three siblings and sometimes even for his guardians. He then pulled a chair up near the bed and turning to his former tutor. "Do you want to read the files first or should I tell you what I know first?"

"Dame-Tsuna, I can do both. Talk."

"Well you're always telling me I should pay attention to my intuition. Well starting a few weeks ago it has been acting up and I couldn't find a reason for it since as far as I could tell all the family was safe and so were all our allies. Things have been going well for us. Then I saw the alliance offer with the Montgomery Family and it kicked into overdrive then. So I decided to go to the meeting myself."

"Your Hyper-Intuition was acting up and your told no one?" Reborn interrupted, Leon was back in his hand, and the hitman was cocking his gun at the young Don. Hayato looked upset at the idea as well, but was somewhat appeased that at least he was with his boss at this meeting even if Tsuna had disappeared on him after.

"It wasn't the same as when warning of danger. More of a hint that I should do something." Tsuna defended waving his hands frantically. "Anyway I had Hayato with me so I wasn't alone. The meeting went fine but my intuition was still prompting me to do something so I went and took a walk alone. Before you say anything I took my gloves. I promise I was being careful.

I heard a sound as I was walking and found Harry curled up inside a tree hollow and he looked cold and beaten up. So I took him to a hospital to get treated and checked out. Ah...also when I touched him I could feel both Sun and Lightning Flames from him. Strong ones. The Lightning Flames were odd though."

"Odd?"

"They felt almost sentient and protective, like when I reached out for Harry as if they were trying to sense my intent. They also felt like they weren't Harry's flames or at least most of them didn't have the same feel as Harry, a spark did. Although the flames did feel like they belonged with him. Do you know why that might be Reborn? I've never felt anything like it before."

"I have a theory, but continue."

"Right. At the hospital we got Harry examined, treated, fed, and I had Hayato go buy him new clothes. The ones he was wearing before were too thin for this weather, three-sizes too large, and practically rags. The doctor treating him found he'd been abused and Harry was malnourished." Looking at Gokudera, Tsuna motioned him to give Reborn the medical report. Reborn took it and skimmed over it as Tsuna continued. "The doctor called Children's Welfare and I called Kyoya to find out who the child I picked up was. Kyoya called me back and told me he was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, and had Kusakabe brief me on irregularities about Harry's custody. That should all be in the file. The social worker came and interviewed Harry. I have a recording of it on my phone if you want to listen to it later. They were going to send Harry to an orphanage once he was released from the hospital so I called Hana-chan up and told to pull some strings and get Harry in my custody immediately instead. I couldn't risk him getting lost in the system and ending back with his abusive relatives considering something suspicious is going on."

"What do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking Hayato and I can plan our next moves after we got back here. Though first thing is I was going to rent a house and temporarily move my work here until we solve the problem of who Harry will be living with from now on. The family can spend Christmas here and we can enjoy a traditional English Christmas."

"What do you plan to do about your little kitten. You already look attached to him and he to you."

"Kitten?" Tsuna raised a questioning eyebrow.

Reborn looked amused, "He looks like a bedraggled kitten."

"Well Harry has a godfather that could take custody of him if we can get him acquitted of a crime I'm pretty sure he was framed for."

"You mean Sirius Black?"

"You've read what happened to him?"

"Yes, so you plan on getting him a trial?"

"Yes and if he is innocent he should get a say on Harry's future. Harry should also get a say in things too but not until I can offer him choices."

"Other than his godfather, what choices will you offer the boy?"

"I was thinking we could try to find him a nice family to adopt him."

"And what if Albus Dumbledore (and don't you even bother protesting it might not be that old goat, Dame-Tsuna. He's the most likely suspect) just tracks him down, erases the family's memories, and sticks him back with his abusive aunt and uncle?"

Tsuna bit his lip and tentatively suggested, "I could also adopt him."

Reborn shot him a sharp look before a bit of information caught his eyes, "We'll discuss that in a bit. Dame-Tsuna, have you read these files yet?"

"Hmm? No, not yet. I was going to read them at the hospital but I got caught up talking to Harry. He's a very sweet little boy despite everything he's been through." Tsuna replied distractedly, his hands carding through the sleeping child's messy black hair. "Kusakabe-san gave me a brief report on what Foundation and CEDEF found in regards to who Harry's caretakers were and how he got put with them.

"Did you know your little kitten is related to the idiot cow?"

"What?" Tsuna asked surprised. "No I had no idea. Kusakabe-san never mentioned that. That's why Harry's eyes looked so familiar. He has Lambo's eyes."

"Probably thought it wasn't relevant. Lily Evans's mother, Rosella Bovino, was the youngest daughter of the previous Bovino boss. She went to nursing school in the United Kingdoms after graduating high school. While there she met Harold Evans and the two fell in love and got married after which she cut off all contact with her family. The Bovinos decided to let her go since she had been kept sheltered and out of the family business." Reborn summarized Lily Potter's family history for his former student.

"So Harry and Lambo are something like cousins or Lambo is Harry's uncle?"

"First cousin once removed. That's not the point though if the kitten's mother is related to the idiot cow then it might explain the Lightning Flames. This is just a theory, but there have been cases of flames transferring from one person to another before but it's rare."

"I've never heard of this before Reborn-san. How does it work?" Gokudera asked pulling out his glasses, notepad, and pencil to take notes.

"Like I said, it's rare. I've only heard of it happening, not actually seen or met an actual case until now. Think something along the lines of what we did with the Acrobaleno pacifier jars. We filled them with flames and basically ignited a spark to get them started. You know the theory of how Harry survived the night his parents died?"

"Yes, though it doesn't make sense to me. Surely many other parents have sacrificed themselves to try to save their children but the killing curse never rebounded like that before. Also how did they come up with these theories anyway? There is only one witness alive and that's Harry and he was too young to remember that."

"I wouldn't be so sure he doesn't remember. You'd be surprised what children can remember subconsciously. Ask your kitten about his dreams sometime. As to how they came up with their theories, likely Dumbledore told them and they just took him at his words, not to say his theory is completely wrong. Magic leaves signatures and different spells leave different residues. He likely was able to reconstruct a reasonably accurate picture of what happened.

Lily Potter's sacrifice did likely save her son. The key here is Lily's relation to the cow. She likely had latent Lightning Flames and you know lightning's property is hardness, the ability to absorb damage. If I had to make a guess as to what happened that night, I'd say that Lily activated her flames and protected her son with her dying will. The flames reacted to her dying will and transferred to Harry sparking the glimmer of flames he had in him which were Lightning and Sun and strengthened whatever Lightning Flames he already had. When Voldemort fired the Avada Kedavra at the infant, the Lightning Flames absorbed the attack and fired it back at him. That alone might not have been enough to protect Harry from the spell's effect but the Sun Flames then activated to heal Harry and keep him alive through whatever bit of the spell got through and Harry was merely left with that scar on his head. That might also be why the Lightning Flames don't feel like they are completely his and that they are sentient because they are his mother's and her dying will is directing them."

Tsuna sat silently absorbing his tutor's words before nodding, "That makes sense. More so than the popular belief of Lily's sacrifice and love alone. Wizards don't know about Dying Will Flames so they would never make the connection and if she really did it as she was dying then the flames would have been more powerful. Do you think Harry's flames will grow stronger or stay as is?"

"Who knows. It'll all depend on the child's resolve."

"He is already using it passively. The Lightning acts to protect him from the beatings without his knowledge although it can't make him impervious to them or at least I assume. With how malnourished he is and how often he gets beaten he should have had more broken bones. He's also probably speeding up his healing with the Sun Flames. The doctor commented on how lucky he is not to have developed an infection or had anything heal or set wrong considering he's received no medical treatment for his past injuries. I doubt it was luck but rather his flames. As long as he is only using it passively I'm not worried, but maybe all his flames are being channeled towards keeping Harry alive. What happens when he no longer has to worry about that and he experiences some strong emotion? Will he accidentally activate his flames and hurt himself or someone else?" Tsuna stared at the child pensively.

"He could. What will you do about that possibility?"

"I don't want to seal his flames since they are helping him so much right now and doing so will stunt his development. I know Nono didn't know it would do that but sometimes I wonder what my childhood would have been like had my flames not been sealed and I was taught to control them instead."

"So we come back to you adopting him."

"Yes."

"I thought you didn't like children being involved in the mafia. Isn't that your argument against the cow and I-pin doing missions?"

"Hayato pointed out that there are worse people out there than those in the mafia and Harry doesn't need to join the _Famiglia_. He can grow up as normal as possible in our family. He doesn't need to do missions and maybe...by the time he grows up I would have the Vongola cleaned up enough that he can be associated with us without being in the mafia, if not he can leave like his grandmother. I don't like the thought that he will be in some danger just from living with us though."

"You do know that you will be going up against the most powerful wizard in the world, both politically and magic ability wise."

"Yes, but I will not just leave him to be abused or killed." Tsuna declared his gaze unwavering and full of his resolve.

Reborn couldn't help but smile at Tsuna. He had the same resolution to him that he had when he declared he would not let Reborn die. Even when Reborn had given up and was prepared to die, Tsuna never did. Instead he found away to do the impossible and end the Arcobaleno Curse and united his former enemies in order to fight the Vindice to buy time for Talbot to create something to end the curse. The idea even came from Tsuna himself.

"As long as you do something, do it with your dying will Tsuna. I won't try to stop you from adopting the kitten."

Tsuna eyed Reborn surprised, "No objections on how I'm too young to adopt and raise a child?"

Reborn scoffed, "I'm not ignorant. You've practically raised the idiot cow, I-pin, and Fuuta since you were fourteen. The cow may be spoiled and a brat but he adores you and so do the other two. You didn't do too bad raising him. The other two are good kids. Don't know how a dame like you managed it, but you did."

"Thank you Reborn." Tsuna smiled. "Of course even if our only option was to adopt Harry, I'd have to make sure the rest of the family agrees to it."

"I will always do what Juudaime thinks is best." Gokudera told him. "I trust Juudaime to do what is right and so do the rest of them. Juudaime has said it before. We are family and family supports each other."

"Well the kitten will make a good addition to your family. He's famous in the Wizarding World and will be influential. You can mold him into someone to help further increase the Vongola's power in their society."

Tsuna glared at his advisor, "No. I will not mold Harry into anything. He doesn't need to be used as a weapon. If I adopt him it's to raise him to be a good person and give him the chance to be and do whatever he wants to."

"Very good Tsuna. You've grown up to be a good man." Reborn gave him a proud smile, "But remember others would use him and his fame so you need to be prepared to fight off those people and protect your family including the kitten. So your plan Dame-Tsuna?"

"Tomorrow Hayato and I need to go look for a house to rent until we take care of Harry's custody, preferably big enough for the whole family to spend Christmas together. I will also need to talk with the Montgomery Family again to assure them that I am not moving into their territory but will only be here temporarily in order handle this business.

I want to make sure that Harry is permanently removed from the Dursley's custody so we need to be here at least until after they have been charged and convicted. I have Foundation and CEDEF working on gathering information on them. I also have plans for them to teach them a lesson on how not to treat children.

I will also need to try to go to the wizard's prison to see this Sirius Black. I want to get him a trial regardless of whether I believe he is innocent or not, but I want to talk to the man myself. Though I admittedly haven't dealt as much with the wizards as I probably should have." Tsuna confessed shamefaced, "But I'll have to keep track of that society more now."

Reborn whacked him swiftly over the head with his Leon mallet causing Tsuna whine, "Oww...what was that for Reborn?"

Reborn smirked at him, "I felt like it and you should have paid more attention to the wizards. Even though the Vongola in the past took a hands off approach to their society, the Vongola never lacked knowledge of what was going on or the power to act if needed. As long as you know and are willing to correct your mistakes, I'll let you off. For now I will handle them for you. I'll also talk to the wizard lawyers to get Black that trial. Be prepared though Dame-Tsuna, I will be training you on dealing with them when we get this settled. You should also learn some magic."

"Wait...wait...I have magic?"

"Most flame users can use some magic. Most just weren't trained or cared to learn it since they will have a hard time learning spells not attuned to their element's property. Magic isn't as good as our flames for combat. It's too slow, but flame users can use spells that share characteristics to their flames. Storm users are good at destruction spells. Sun users are good with healing and it wouldn't surprise me if most wizard healers that are naturally talented are latent Sun Flame users. Lightning is good at shield spells. Rain with some of the mood affecting spells. Cloud with growth, replication, and enlargement spells. Mist Flame and Sky Flame users can probably do everything a wizard could. Mist by mimicking the other properties and Sky the same way you use the other flame types, Dame-Tsuna. Two of your guardians are actually wizards."

"Who Reborn-san? And if they are wizards why didn't they train in magic?" Gokudera interjected.

"Chrome and Hibari. Both were invited to attend the Mahoutokoro in Japan but declined. Chrome because her parents did not believe the letter sent to her and refused to send her or spend the money for her tuition. Hibari because he saw no use in learning magic and did not wish to leave Namimori. Also who says they haven't trained in it. I trained both of them myself. Mukuro is technically a wizard too. One of his reincarnations was a wizard so he has the knowledge and training.

I might as well train the rest of you as well. We'll get wands custom made for the rest of you when we get home. Talbot can help with that."

Tsuna shuddered at the idea of more training by Reborn but knew better than to protest. "So tomorrow Hayato and I will go look for a house to rent. Hayato if you could contact the Montgomery tonight for a meeting, that would help. We can move the family over here as soon as we get the housing set up. Though what should we do about the kids? They still have school and I don't want to leave them in Italy by themselves."

"Just bring them with everyone else." Gokudera suggested.

"But they are in school. I don't want to interrupt their schooling." Tsuna protested.

"They can just take their exams early, Dame-Tsuna. Just tell their school that there is a family emergency." Reborn told him as Leon turned into a mallet again.

"But what if they aren't ready for their exams? Hiiee! Don't hit me Reborn."

"Juudaime, if it's in order to be here with you and the rest of the family those brats won't care about taking their exams early. All of them are smart enough to skip several grades if they wanted to. They just haven't so that they could have a normal childhood like you wanted for them. If you tell the brats that they need to take their exams and get at least 95% on them if they want to come here to spend time with you. They will do it." Gokudera told Tsuna, reluctantly proud of their younger siblings in all but blood.

"Eh? They are that advanced?" At Gokudera's nod, "Alright then. We'll tell everyone tomorrow so they can prepare."

Reborn frowned as he thought of something else, "Hm...you should call up your genius engineers and get them working on making something to block magical signals and searches that will not be disrupted by magic. The cloaking field should be adjustable for as big as the Vongola Mansion to as small as for an individual. You probably also want to get them to create something to help block magical mental intrusion and tampering like erasing memories or reading minds. They'll need someone that can perform magic to help them though so you need to ask Verde."

"Ehh...wizards can read minds? Is that how you do it Reborn? Also why do I need to ask Verde?" Tsuna exclaimed.

"Some wizards can read minds. Yes, I can use the ability. No, I don't use it on you; you're just easy to read. A wizard can only do it through direct eye contact though I'm sure the Vongola Rings will protect you and your guardians from mental intrusions. You need to be the one to ask Verde because he doesn't like me and he feels he owes you. Before you ask Verde was actually part of a Pure-blood wizard family. He got interested in science though and pursued his interest and got disowned." Reborn answered rapidly.

"Owe me for what...oww! Reborn!"

Leon turned back into a lizard again as Reborn looked at the Decimo with exasperated fondness, "You really haven't changed Dame-Tsuna. Verde and all the Arcobaleno in fact feel that we owe you for breaking the curse and saving our lives."

"But I didn't do it alone."

"No, but you came up with the idea, convinced Talbot to implement it, convinced your former opponents to help you, led the effort, and defeated Jagger and Bermuda. We Arcobaleno owe you and whether you feel that we should or not does not matter so just get over it and accept the fact and use it when you need to."

"Fine. Fine. I'll call all of them up later tonight. Where will you be sleeping Reborn? Did you get a room for yourself here?" He looked at his tutor curiously.

Reborn smirked, "I didn't feel the need to. I'll just sleep with you. Though looks like I'll be sharing you tonight with the kitten."

"If someone comes in and sees, I'm blaming you if they get the wrong idea and I get arrested for pedophilia." Tsuna scowled.

Reborn laughed. Tsuna was definitely growing up if he had to guts to talk to him like that.

* * *

_A.N. So I hope I kept Tsuna and Reborn's interaction in character. I wanted to keep the rough love (abusive) mentorship intact and show Tsuna was still in some ways very much still his old self despite how much he has grown and how awesome he is as a boss. The end was not a hint towards R27, if anything this story is All27 in a familial way only with mention towards 2795. The focus of this story is purely family, no romance.  
_

_So there you get my plot explanation of how Harry survived and yes his flames were specifically chosen with this explanation in mind. Lightning for protection especially from the Killing Curse and Sun to help heal him from all the abuse he suffers. Also Harry's relation to Lambo conveniently gets around Dumbledore's blood protection and I even managed to work in the dying will. The title basically was me trying to link the prophecy to this explanation with the dual purpose of the power of the Vongola being a reference to the power he knows not being Dying Will Flames and the Vongola's power and influence.  
_

_So what do you think? Please review/comment. My muse has been trying to escape for a while now. I tackled her and hogtied her but she's slippery and might get away at anytime.  
_


	6. Waking Up

**AN**: So I ran out of my back log of chapters that I had written while my husband was out of town that only required editing. Updates will come when my muse cooperates enough to work on the next chapter. I am still writing out random scenes that inspire me.

* * *

**_Waking Up_**

Harry woke up feeling comfortable, warm, and most of all safe. The feeling was so foreign to the boy that it startled him awake. Blinking his eyes blearily, he looked around himself and found himself in a room that looked like it could have come from one of the magazines that his aunt liked to look at. He was lying on the most comfortable bed that he had ever laid on and was surprised to find that he was clutching tightly to the soft material of a shirt that was being worn by a large warm body. An arm was wrapped around him but instead of making him feel threatened like it should since Harry knew adult arms were used to hurt him, the arm felt comfortable and protective. Harry knew as long as he stayed within the shelter of that arm no one could ever hurt him. He chanced looking up to see who the arm belonged to.

He was greeted with the peacefully slumbering face of Tsuna-nii. He smiled as he realized the night before wasn't a dream. He had been scared that a person that nice and beautiful could not really exist. He had dreams before of being held in caring arms, or being rescued from the Dursleys' but he always woke to the dark and oftentimes cold reality of his cupboard.

He carefully tried to squirm out of the arms in order to go make breakfast. Surely Tsuna-nii would want him to work for his keep like the Dursleys told him. Harry wanted to be useful to the nice man. He wanted this man to keep him around because even if he had to work twice as hard as he had at the Dursleys' he did not want to be left again, especially by this warm person.

The child's squirming woke Tsuna. Tsuna smiled down at the child and let him go asking, "Why are you awake already Harry? It's still early."

"Um...I was going to go make breakfast for Tsuna-nii and Mr. Gokudera. I promise to be useful so please let me stay." Harry told him desperately.

Tsuna's eyes darkened, "Harry, I'm not going to say you will no have chores while you stay with us, but you will not be worked like you were at the Dursleys. You will not be doing any chores that I consider dangerous and cooking is too dangerous for you to do alone. If you want to cook, I will let you but only with someone older watching out for you. But that is only if you _WANT_ to. If you were told you need to be useful to stay, you do not need to worry about that with me. I will not leave you for not being useful or for whatever reason that your uncle and aunt did. I promise, until I am absolutely sure that you will be safe and happy where you are, I will not leave you. Right now we are at a hotel so there will be no chores you need to do other than to make sure you do not make a mess. Now do you want to go back to sleep or did you sleep enough?"

"I think I should get up now." Harry decided.

A thump sounded from behind Tsuna as a hand hit him upside the back of his head, hard. "Dame-Tsuna, he's only six and he is already more responsible than you."

"Ow...Reborn, that's mean. I'm responsible now." Tsuna whined rubbing his sore head.

Harry stared wearily at the teenage boy lying on the other side of Tsuna. Something about the boy screamed, _**DANGER**_. Sharp black eyes stared back at him. The boy that Tsuna had identified as Reborn smirked at him. "Good instincts on your kitten Dame-Tsuna."

"His name is Harry. Would you stop calling him that ridiculous nickname?" Tsuna snapped.

"No. I still call you Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna pouted, "I know, but I'm used to that. I suppose kitten is a better nickname than No-Good."

"I don't mind being called kitten." Harry volunteered shyly. Harry didn't care what they called him as long as they let him stay with Tsuna-nii.

"Ah...where are my manners?" Tsuna exclaimed, "Let me introduce you. This is my advisor Reborn. I've known him since I was thirteen. If he tells you to do something just do it. It's easier in the long run since he almost always gets his way. Reborn this is Harry Potter."

"At least you learned something these past seven years, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn smiled smugly before turning to Harry and nodding at him, "Welcome to the _famiglia_, Harry."

Tsuna shot Reborn a sharp look. Reborn just grinned evilly at him. "Make me an espresso Dame-Tsuna. I'll call up breakfast for all of us."

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the hitman but crawled out of bed to do as he was told. While he made the beverage, he told Harry, "I'll help you wash up after I finish making Reborn his espresso. He's unbearable in the morning without his caffeine."

Tsuna deftly dodged a kick aimed for his head and then sidestepped a punch to his gut. "You're getting better."

"Quit it Reborn. You'll scare Harry and if you continue I'll spill your drink." Tsuna complained. Harry watched the interaction with concern. He wasn't sure what to think of the teenage boy. It was obvious he was close to the brunet but he made Harry nervous. As if sensing his nervousness, Tsuna smiled reassuringly at Harry and informed him,"Don't worry about Reborn, he can be rough and violent, but he would never truly hurt me or you. I thought you said you'd call room service for our breakfast Reborn."

"Fine, fine. When did you get so boring?" Reborn grumbled.

"I had to learn _SOMETHING_ after seven years of you using me for target practice," the Sky retorted setting down the perfectly prepared espresso. Smiling at the child Tsuna squatted to be the boy's height and held out his hand, "Shall we get you washed up Harry? We have a busy day ahead."

Harry stared at the hand in trepidation, he really didn't want to be a bother, "I can take care of myself. I promise I won't make a mess of the bathroom. I don't want to bother Tsuna-nii."

Tsuna cocked his head to one side but continued smiling encouragingly at the raven-haired boy stating firmly, "You're not a bother and while normally I'm sure you could wash yourself, it will be hard with that cast on. So how about you let me help you with that then you can have breakfast."

Hesitantly Harry took Tsuna's hand and let himself be led into the bathroom. Tsuna gently helped the child get undressed after starting to run the water for a warm bath. He then carefully washed the child, making sure not to get the cast wet. Harry found the experience of being bathed in such a gentle manner novel and enjoyed it very much especially getting his hair washed. After the boy was cleaned, dried, and dressed, Tsuna ushered the child out of the bathroom and proceeded to get himself cleaned.

Harry left the bathroom to find that breakfast had already arrived and was being set on the dining table. The silver-haired man glanced at him as he came out and told him gruffly as he motioned to a plate with the food cut into bite sized pieces that he could stab with a fork, "Eat."

"Thank you Mr. Gokudera." Harry told the man politely as he settled into the chair and ate the hot, delicious looking meal.

"Tch. If I didn't help you cut your food then Juudaime would do it." The man replied and Harry nodded his head at the unvoiced, Tsuna-nii should not be bothered by taking care of him. As gruff as Mr. Gokudera seemed though he was much nicer than Harry's relatives. Yesterday he was never rough when helping Harry get dressed and he could have let Harry struggle with the food before Tsuna-nii came out or punish Harry for being a bother to Tsuna-nii.

When he came out of the shower with his waist wrapped in a towel with another in his hand rubbing through his soft spikey locks, Tsuna found Gokudera was seated at the table eating with Reborn and Harry, whose plate was loaded with food cut into bite sized portions. Tsuna smiled gratefully at his right hand man before going to his room to get dressed. He came back out dressed in a plain black suit and orange tie. Reborn eyed him carefully before commanding, "Get more formally dressed Dame-Tsuna."

"Eh? But isn't this good enough for today? I'm just going to take Harry shopping while Hayato gets started on the house hunting and you go deal with the lawyers."

"Yes, but before that you will conduct an official inspection of this hotel. As it's owner you need to look more impressive to inspire your subordinates."

"Hiieee! I own this place? I thought it was just the preferred place for the Vongola to stay while in London because of how nice it was and you're always telling me how we need to maintain appearances."

"Ah...Juudaime, the Lanesborough was bought by Nono under one of the Vongola's satellite companies in 2001. It's actually our only hotel in England. It is customary for us to stay here while in London though usually in the Lanesborough Suite rather than this smaller suite that you insisted on Juudaime."

"Oh...hahaha...I didn't know. I thought that we didn't need that much room and were only staying for two nights. Ah well, I have no clue what I'm supposed to be inspecting but I'll try to look the part. Can I at least eat my breakfast before I change?"

Reborn looked like he was considering it for a bit before he deftly stole Tsuna's plate of food telling him, "Idiot bosses that don't even know all their assets shouldn't get to eat." Reborn sometimes missed his infant form, it made it so much more satisfying stealing Tsuna's breakfast and eating it from atop his head.

Tsuna's eyes turned briefly teary before complaining, "You're so mean Reborn!"

Harry did not like the distressed look on the older man's face and he knew what it was like to be hungry. He had more food in the last two meals than he sometimes got in a week. In a shy quiet voice he suggested, "If Tsuna-nii wants he can share my meal. I don't mind and I'm not really that hungry."

Tsuna looked surprised for a moment before his face melted into a sweet smile, "Thank you Harry, but I'll be fine. Reborn is always doing this. I can get something to eat later while we're out. You however do need your breakfast."

Harry looked at him dubiously before nodding and going back to his meal. Tsuna went back to change into the more formal pinstriped suit and cloak. When he came out yet again he asked Reborn, "We'll probably need to stay here a few more days while we rent a house big enough for the family though I think we should bring a few of our own servants if any are willing since I really would rather not traumatize any new ones for a temporary place. Should we get ourselves moved to a larger suite Reborn?"

"I already took care of it. Someone will move our things into the Vongola's usual suite while we are out on our errands. There should be a bedroom for each of the four of us. Now bring your kitten and your right-hand man and we'll go inspect this property." Reborn instructed before turning to Harry and eying him sternly, "Your Tsuna-nii will need to act like an actual Boss this morning. You need to behave yourself and just follow him quietly while he does his inspection. Don't run off. Don't touch anything. Don't cause trouble."

Harry nodded hurriedly and scooted closer to Tsuna away from the intimidating teen. "I'm sure Harry knows how to behave Reborn. No need to be so mean." Tsuna soothed putting a reassuring hand on Harry's shoulder.

* * *

The group left their rooms and went to the main lobby where the staff awaited their boss's arrival. The hotel manager gave them a tour of the place. Harry followed quietly beside Tsuna and just looked at everything in awe. It was all so beautiful and expensive looking. Did Tsuna-nii really own this place?

Tsuna managed to go through the tour with a pleasant smile on his face. He stopped here and there to greet the employees and give encouragements and thanks to his staff. Somehow over the years Tsuna had managed to learn to employ his natural charm. After outgrowing his clumsiness (mostly), Tsuna actually could appear as a boss without someone he cared about being in grave danger. He unknowingly used everything Reborn taught him and his own charisma to instill in these employees the same fanatical loyalty and drive to do their best for his sake that he did in his own family. The tour finally came to an end some hour and a half later with the entire staff in love with their young boss and practically tripping over themselves (if doing so wouldn't be too undignified) to serve the Vongola Tenth.

After Tsuna changed into the slightly more casual clothes that he originally wore that morning, the group departed the hotel and split up to do their individual errands for the day, though Gokudera was loathe to leave his boss alone. He was only appeased by the promise to meet for lunch and attend the meeting with the head of the Montgomery Family later together. Even that would not have been enough for Gokudera if he didn't know that Tsuna's intuition had warned him of no danger or else he would definitely not have Harry with him.

* * *

"I think the first place we need to go is to get you new glasses. Broken glasses are no good to go around in." Tsuna suggested to Harry once they were in the car. "After that we should buy you a few more new sets of clothes. I don't want to get you too many though, because I know once the girls come they'll want to take you shopping for clothes themselves. They'll be really upset with me if I get you a full wardrobe without their input and Haru-chan is scary when it comes to clothes. But I think everyone should get to choose some of their own clothes so you get to chose four outfits for yourself today and a few more pajamas as well. We should also buy you a coat. You can't keep using mine if you actually want to walk."

Harry couldn't help but stare at Tsuna in bewilderment. New glasses, just because his were broken? They had been broken when Ma'am gave them to him. Ma'am told him he should be thankful they got him any glasses at all to see with and they only gave them to him so he would no longer break things because he walked into things and knocked stuff over. Tsuna-nii wanted to get him more new clothes, after he had Mr. Gokudera buy him so many new things yesterday? He would get to pick his new clothes and whenever the girls Tsuna-nii talked about so fondly came they would buy him more? They took him to get treated. They gave him wonderful food and a comfortable place to sleep. Overwhelmed and unable to understand how anyone could be so nice or why anyone would be so nice to a freak like him, tears started to well up in Harry's eyes and choked sobs escaped his lips.

Finally noticing the boy's distress, Tsuna stopped his monologue of their plans for the day and cupped Harry's teary face in his hand asking kindly, "What's wrong Harry? Is your arm hurting? Do we need to take you back to the hospital?"

"Why? Why are you being so nice? Tsuna-nii and Mr. Gokudera already gave me so many things. Now you want to buy me more. I can't pay you back. I will try to work hard for you but I don't think I can pay you back." Harry sobbed.

Tsuna pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began wiping away the child's tears before pulling him into a one-armed hug. "You don't need to pay me back Harry or work to pay me back. I'm doing this because I want to and because you deserve this. No child should have been treated the way you have been and I promise you won't be anymore. Food. Clothes. Shelter. Those are things that everyone should have especially children. If your parents had lived you would have had all those things and more, but they died to protect you and the people that should have cared for you abused you instead and so I will fix this for you."

"My parents died to protect me? But Ma'am and Sir said..." Harry's sobs slowed as the things Tsuna said got through to him.

"Your aunt and uncle lied to you Harry. You're too young to understand everything right now, but I promise I or someone will tell you more when you are old enough to understand. A bad man was trying to hurt you and your mother and father protected you with their dying will. They loved you enough to die to protect you and I also believe you are worth protecting."

That scared Harry. If his parents died to protect him, would Tsuna-nii die as well? He did not want to nice man to die and leave him like his parents. "Will Tsuna-nii die to protect me?"

Tsuna pulled the boy more tightly against his side before replying, "If I need to, I will die to protect anyone I care for including you Harry, but I don't plan on dying anytime soon so don't worry about that. Now no more tears. We have a lot to do today."

They took a few more minutes to allow Harry to calm down and for Tsuna to clean his face with some bottled water from the limo's mini-fridge. Then they headed out to the affluent shopping district. Spotting an eyeglasses store that looked like it might be able to serve them immediately they went in. Tsuna immediately went towards the back of the store and asked for a full eye exam to be performed on Harry. Luckily for them they could take Harry immediately. The optometrist asked Tsuna various questions about Harry's past eye care history only to be met with no information. Tsuna explained to the eye doctor that he had only recently received custody of Harry and was unsure of what Harry's previous guardians had done for him hence the need for Harry to receive a full examination. After expressing his understanding the doctor set about giving Harry a full exam with Tsuna's help. Unsurprisingly they found that Harry had been using the wrong prescription and that it had been making his eyesight worse, however it was better than him not having any glasses at all.

After that they went out to pick out frames for Harry. Tsuna determined that Harry should get two sets of glasses. One for everyday use and one as a spare in case his broke. They chose a set of black titanium wire frames that were both comfortable and light though Harry tried to choose the cheapest set he could find. Tsuna however insisted he get the best he could find and he had helped I-pin shop for glasses enough to to know what was most comfortable and durable if rather pricey. When it came time to pick the extra coating for the lens, Tsuna again insisted on getting everything including transition lenses. Harry was worried at how much his older brother figure was spending on him, but Tsuna just brushed off his worry telling him, "I have enough money that you don't need to worry about this."

They were finally done with the promise of having the glasses delivered to them at the hotel within the next three days. The female sales clerks started giving Tsuna funny (flirtatious) looks once they realized how much money he was willing to spend on the child easily and that he was staying at the very expensive Lanesborough. He was as far as they could see a very handsome, wealthy, young man that was good with kids too. Tsuna just thanked them with an oblivious but charming smile before ushering Harry out of the store.

Tsuna then declared he was hungry, having had his breakfast stolen by Reborn. He dragged Harry into the first bakery he saw and ordered Harry to find some treat for himself. Harry looked at the various cookies, cakes, pastries, and other baked goods and found himself not being able to decide. They all looked delicious and he had never gotten to taste any of it before. Tsuna as if sensing his indecision smiled and asked, "Shall I order for you then?"

Harry nodded and Tsuna walked up to the register and politely placed his order, "I'd like two cups of hot cocoa, a mixed berry tart, and a slice of strawberry cake please."

The elderly lady smiled at the polite young man and cute young boy with him and quickly put together their order onto a tray. Tsuna thanked her graciously after paying for the food and telling her to keep the change. He then directed Harry to an empty table set to one side of the windows and carried their tray over. He gave Harry the berry tart and took the cake for himself though he cut off a quarter of his cake and insisted Harry try it as well. Both desserts were delicious.

Tsuna enjoyed watching the six-year-old enjoying his treats. Harry reminded him of Lambo as he drank his hot cocoa and ate his desserts. It was a crying shame that his childhood had been stolen from him, the same as Lambo, I-pin, and Fuuta had theirs. Tsuna had helped the other three regain some of their childhood and was resolved to do the same for Harry though he had a sinking suspicion in his gut the only way to do it would be to adopt Harry and doing so meant introducing him to the dark world of the mafia.

Tsuna scrutinized the child trying to see if he was showing any signs of discomfort from his injuries. The doctor had ordered that Harry rest and Tsuna wanted to make sure he wasn't over-straining himself. It had already been a long morning. Tsuna knew people with flames could withstand a lot more physically as well as heal faster and Harry with Sun Flames should heal even faster than other flame users, but he was still just a child. "Harry how are your injuries? Do you hurt anywhere? I was supposed to let you rest but then Reborn came and things got a bit hectic."

"Um...my arm still hurts a little but my chest is fine now. Ma'am always used to say that the one good thing about me being a freak was that I heal fast." Harry said timidly, unsure if he should say that word. Tsuna-nii seemed upset when he called himself that.

Tsuna nodded gravely. The Dursley's would be thankful that evidence of their abuse would not linger. "Well don't push yourself. If you start hurting more or want to go back tell me alright? I have some other things to do today but you don't need to come with me for it. We'll pick up something for you to do at the hotel while I'm busy, maybe some books or a portable game system."

Harry nodded saying, "I like reading so if it's really okay, can I really have some books?"

"You're already a better kid than I was asking for the books instead of the video games." Tsuna told Harry while reaching over to ruffle his hair. "Now since you are done let's go buy you some more clothes then get you those books."

They spent the rest of the morning walking around the shopping district buying Harry several more outfits that Harry was thrilled to be able to pick out himself. To Harry this was easily the best day he could remember. Tsuna-nii was always nice and patient with him and told him all sorts of stories about his family. Harry was looking forward to meeting all the people Tsuna-nii spoke about with so much love and affection. He hoped within his heart that Tsuna-nii would talk about him like that one day. Tsuna took Harry back to the hotel to meet with Reborn and Gokudera for lunch after they were done with their shopping.

* * *

**AN**: Please review. They are what motivate me to try to continue writing and posting this story chapter by chapter instead of just abandoning it like I have a tendency to do. I'll admit to re-reading reviews to my story when I feel like I need encouragement. I take everything reviewers say into consideration even if I do not reply or go with the idea.

Sincere thanks go to all those that have reviewed especially those that review every chapter. I love you guys and you are the reason I post.

Also since several people have asked: Yes Harry will eventually go to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is too big a part of the Harry Potter story for me to feel like I can completely disregard it.


	7. Errands

**AN:** I apologize to anyone that got an alert on Mother's Day looking for a new chapter and found nothing. I originally posted an omake for Mother's Day, but after thinking about it changed my mind, deleted the omake, and turned it into a one-shot instead. The one-shot doesn't have any Harry Potter characters in it, but it does take place in the same universe two years prior to this story. If you haven't read it yet, please go to my profile page to read it. It's an omake so has no relevance to the main story other than the odd joke or comment here or there. It's entitled **_How Tsuna Became the Vongola Tedy Bear_**. This however is a new chapter that I have worked hard to finish somewhat early (originally had meant to post sometime this weekend) as an apology. I will post in two weeks for sure to celebrate Lambo's birthday, whether I post next week or not depends on my muse.

* * *

_**Errands**_

Jonathan Brooks was accustomed to dealing with wealthy people and their eccentricities. He works as an agent for luxury home rentals after all, although he more often dealt with their agents than the wealthy businessmen, celebrities, or politicians themselves. Despite that he was rather taken aback when a young man looking to be in his late teens or early twenties strolled casually through his office door. The young man had the type of bad-boy good looks that he was sure would have his teenage daughters swooning. Piercing jade green eyes, shoulder length silver hair, and a lean frame that wore an obviously expensive custom tailored suit with ease should not have rung any warning bells in the real estate agent's mind except the young man also wore an aura of defiance around him and a large amount of flashy accessories. Jon might have been tempted to think the young man was some type of rebellious celebrity choosing to handle the details of his vacation rental himself instead of sending an agent, but he kept abreast of all the celebrities in England or known to be visiting England to stay informed and he has never seen this young man before.

"You're the real estate agent?" A husky smoker's voice asked abruptly.

Shaking himself from his assessment of the young man, hoping that his time would not be wasted by a juvenile prank, Jon replied, "Yes. I specialize in luxury home rentals. How may I help you Mister...?"

"Gokudera. My boss has had to extend his trip here to the UK and is now looking to rent a house for the next month though more likely two. Possibly more depending on how long it takes for him to settle some personal business."

"If you don't mind my asking who is your boss Mr. Gokudera?"

"Tch. Vongola the Tenth. I'm his Executive Assistant and head of Finance and Investments at Vongola Industries. Now are you going to start showing me what you have available or are you going to lose your commission standing there gaping at me."

Jon's mind caught up with the young man's words after it stuttered to a stop after he identified himself. He had heard that the new head of Vongola Industries was young as was the new management he put into place, but he had been expecting young to mean at least mid-thirties, not children barely out of high school by the looks of the boy in front of him. "I'm terribly sorry Mr. Gokudera. How about you tell me what Mr. Vongola is looking for in a property."

Pulling out a notepad, the executive assistant started firing out a rapid series of requirements. It took all of Jon's experience and skills to keep up with the detailed list that covered everything from security framework required, location, size, furnishings, and more. The size requirement surprised the real estate agent making him wonder why his prospective client needed so much space. Finding a manor large enough but close enough to London to meet the Vongola's requirements would be difficult, but he knew this would be a hefty commission for him if he could.

It took several hours of looking at properties with the silver-haired young man who was startlingly competent and intelligent despite his rebellious looks, before they settled on four possible choices. The Vongola assistant would present the choices to his boss to look over and they would schedule to tour those properties at the Vongola Executives' convenience.

* * *

Reborn strolled leisurely down one of the more affluent avenues that led from Diagon Alley that was known for catering to the wealthy Pure-bloods that comprised Wizarding Britain's ruling oligarchy. He ignored the sneers that his tailored black suit attracted from the Pure-blood wizards of England whose fashions had not changed since the Dark Ages of Europe. His apparent youth only added to how out of place he looked in the area. He was accustomed to the contemptuous looks. While Italy's Magical society was more progressive than England's, blood prejudices still held some sway when Reborn was younger. Reborn was not a Pure-blood like Verde but rather a Half-Blood. It might have bothered him when he was younger but now Reborn knew he had more wealth, power, and influence than all the sneering snobs could dream of and he felt no need to flaunt it.

Finally finding the law firm that the Vongola lawyers referred him to, Reborn stepped into their doors to see a finely appointed waiting room. Behind a desk sat a pretty receptionist that looked to be slightly older than Tsuna and his Guardians. Seeing the teenage boy wearing muggle clothing enter the building the receptionist's face dropped it's practiced welcoming smile to be replaced with a look of disdain. "I think you've got the wrong place boy. This is the premier wizarding law firm in Great Britain, Abernathy and Higgins."

Reborn pasted on his own fake smile and replied, "Then I have the correct place. Mr. Higgins is expecting me. Please inform him the Vongola's Chief Advisor is here to see him."

"Look kid. I don't know who you are but the senior partner of this firm has no time to be messing around with some mud...muggleborn kid that should be at Hogwarts learning his place rather than here playing a prank." The woman hissed at him her voice raising a notch.

Reborn raised an eyebrow at her obvious prejudice. Not a very good first impression to give and much too prone to jumping to conclusions. Granted his teenage appearance led to such misunderstandings among the uninformed but he expected better from a law firm hoping to represent the Vongola.

Luckily it was at that moment that the aforementioned, Mr. Higgins stepped out of his office. "Ms. Hathaway, please inform me immediately if someone from Vongola is looking to meet with me..." Bernard Higgins looked around the room and paled, "Mr. Reborn, I apologize. I hope you have not been waiting very long for me. I was not expecting you to have arrived already. When I was informed that the Vongola was considering employing our firm's services I was not expecting to have the honor of dealing directly with the Vongola Tenth's Chief Advisor himself."

"No I just arrived. Your receptionist was just telling me how busy you were. I hope I haven't come at a bad time. I can always try another firm instead." Reborn noted casually sending a sharp smile to the receptionist.

Higgins was not stupid and easily read the threat and the underlying message that his prospective client was not pleased with his treatment at the hand of the firm's receptionist. Higgins shot a stern look to the young woman causing her to flush at the realization that the boy that she had unapologetically railed at was apparently a_ VERY_ important person."I apologize for Ms. Hathaway. She is new at the firm, I will be sure she is adequately admonished and retrained. Please come into my office and we can discuss what Abernathy and Higgins can do for the Vongola."

Reborn followed the man into a large stately office befitting of the senior partner of the top magical law firm in England. "How may my firm help the Vongola?"

Reborn examined the man with sharp eyes before stating, "I trust everything I tell you will be completely confidential unless Vongola Decimo or myself says otherwise. If any of this leaks Vongola will be highly displeased and we will know the source of the leak."

Higgins drew himself up in some affront, "I can guarantee that our firm is extremely professional and all our client's or potential client's information is completely confidential. We screen our staff rigorously and train them to be absolutely discrete."

"Your receptionist?"

"Will have her memory appropriately modified. It was stated in her contract that we reserved the right to do so, though if you don't mind my suggesting, next time you wish to met here at our office if you do not wish to draw undue attention please dress more discretely."

"If you take the case I doubt we will be meeting here again, though the Vongola does not care that we are known to be seeking your services as long as what we seek it for remains unknown. You do not need to modify the young lady's memories, I merely wanted to know to what lengths our confidentiality is assured."

Higgins nodded and Reborn started to explain. "Yesterday evening Vongola Decimo found a young child beaten and abandoned in London's Hyde Park. Decimo took the child to a non-magical hospital to have him looked over and treated. The healers there found the child had been abused and malnourished prompting the Decimo to investigate the child's background further. His people found that the child was a wizard child that was placed in the care of magic-phobic non-magicals. Decimo currently has custody of the child granted by the non-magical government until after the child's custody is resolved and will likely seek permanent custody after wards. What we need your firm to do is get his custody removed from his magical guardian that was careless and negligent enough to place the child with caretakers that would abuse and endanger his life."

"That seems like a reasonable course of action especially if there is proof that the child was abused, we can work to get the child away from his current guardian, however the child's magical guardianship must transfer to a competent wizard or witch who has passed a minimum of four OWLs. I would suggest though that the Tenth takes the child to St. Mungo's to be examined by magical healers since evidence from a non-magical institution may not be admissible in court." Higgins suggested. "Now I will need the name of the child in order to look up his guardian."

"Harry James Potter." Reborn stated clearly and succinctly.

Higgins stared at the teenager in front of him. "Excuse me Mr. Reborn, but believe you just said Harry James Potter...as in The-Boy-Who-Lived."

"I did."

The attorney let out a slow breath at the implications. The Vongola wanted custody of Harry Potter and were willing to go against Dumbledore himself calling the man known as the Leader of the Light careless and negligent. "I do not mean to cast aspersions on the Vongola but could you provide me with any proof that Harry Potter has been abused by his current caretakers? Headmaster Dumbledore has repeatedly assured the public that Harry Potter is safe and happy where he currently is although for the boy's safety he could not disclose where."

Reborn reached into his pockets and pulled out the printed doctor's reports and the ones obtained from hacking Children's Welfare's computers and un-shrunk them using his Black Walnut wand. "These are likely not permissible by the Wizengamot since they are compiled by non-magicals. One set is the medical assessment created by the doctor that treated young Potter yesterday evening. The other is the reports from Children's Welfare of Harry Potter's case from about a year ago including photographs of the boy's bruises and living conditions. Harry Potter's case however never went to court and all the people involved seemed to have forgotten about it even though the records remained."

The implication that Dumbledore was actively working to keep Harry Potter with his current caretakers by tampering with the muggle authorities was clear. If his firm took this case it would be nothing short of sensational however it would mean going against the most respected and powerful wizard of modern times. Gulping nervously Higgins asked, "Who do you propose becomes Harry Potter's magical guardian?"

Reborn smirked, "The man that should have had guardianship of the boy to begin with, his godfather."

Higgin's eyes felt like they were going to fall out with how wide they got from the shock of _THAT_ declaration, "Mr. Reborn, you are aware that Harry Potter's godfather is Sirius Black, the notorious Death Eater and betrayer of James and Lily Potter?"

Reborn gave a predatory smile. He was enjoying toying with this man. "Tell me Mr. Higgins, what good is a secret keeper if everyone knows who he is and what secret he is supposed to keep?"

"Are you suggesting Sirius Black did not betray the Potters?"

"Precisely. That is why we are looking to talk to Black and see if he would like to sue for custody of young Potter."

"A man convicted and imprisoned in Azkaban cannot have custody of anyone."

"Was he? Convicted, I mean. Surely such a famous case got a well publicized trial, but try as the Vongola investigators tried they could not find transcripts of the trial or even the resulting conviction."

Higgins searched his memory of the time. He recalled the public demands for Sirius Black's imprisonment and the trials of many Death Eaters, although several of the wealthier and more influential went free using the imperious for an excuse, just as many of the more infamous such as Bellatrix Lestrange were tried under Veritserum and convicted. No matter how hard he tried, he could not remember Sirius Black's trial. This would be big. A scion of an Ancient and Noble House was sent to Azkaban and left there for the past five years without having received a trial. If Black turned out to be innocent and had been framed the Ministry of Magic would have a lot of egg on their face. The Vongola were proving once again why the magical world should fear and respect them when they did involve themselves in the Wizarding world and Higgins could only react with excitement and some amount of awe that he would get to play a pivotal role in this. He would be among the most famous lawyers of the century if he could win these two cases.

"We would be honored to take your cases Mr. Reborn." No great reward ever came without great risk and if the Vongola was backing this risk, it wasn't much of one. The Vongola despite not truly being a wizard family was feared and respected for a reason. Higgins had heard rumors of a confrontation between Voldemort and the Vongola during the last war. A confrontation that Voldemort and his followers had to retreat from. The Vongola were not wizard (though they had some wizards working for the family) but they were certainly more, much more, than muggle and if Higgins were honest with himself they were likely more than even wizards.

* * *

Lunch was an uneventful affair where the three Vongola discussed what they managed to accomplish in the morning. Tsuna and Reborn looked over the four manor houses that Gokudera had tagged as being the best options and both agreed that the largest one Brocket Hall in Hertfordshire was the best prospect in both location and size, but Tsuna agreed to tour all of them before making his decision. They decided that sooner was better so Tsuna asked that the tours be given in the afternoon after his meeting the the Montgomery Family Head though softly so Harry would not hear Tsuna requested that the property in Surrey be their last tour.

Reborn volunteered to take Harry to St. Mungo's to be looked over by their healers and come back to the hotel after wards to look after the boy. The hitman had also decided that he would start teaching the young boy Italian and Japanese so he could communicate with the rest of the Vongola more easily although most of the family spoke several languages. Tsuna looked with at the poor boy with commiseration but knew better than to gainsay Reborn. He and Gokudera left with a request to not traumatize Harry too much after Tsuna used some Mist Flames to hide Harry's scar and change his hair color to make him less recognizable and gave Reborn an adult appearance. It wouldn't do to have Harry or Reborn draw attention and tip the Vongola's hand early.

Reborn had decided to _Apparate_ them to the magical hospital. The child was however extremely nervous and cautious around him doing his best not to ever be within arm's reach of the hitman (not that that would do him any good if Reborn ever wanted to grab him but Harry didn't know that). With a resigned sigh Reborn confronted the emerald-eyed child. "Look I'm not going to hurt you. Tsuna trusted me with you so you need to learn to trust his judgment. When it comes to people Tsuna is always right."

"You wouldn't let Tsuna-nii eat breakfast and you were trying to hit him this morning." Harry muttered.

"I was Tsuna's tutor when he was younger. My job was to teach him how to defend himself and become a good boss. When I attack him, it's to help him get stronger. When your uncle hit you, it was just someone stronger picking on someone weaker than himself because he could. I do not pick on those weaker than me for no good reason (the cow was an exception, to Reborn's mind how annoying he was was reason enough). Tsuna is strong. He can defend himself. If he really minded what I did, he would have stopped me, but he lets me because he knows I'm only doing it to keep him strong. As much as I hate to admit it Tsuna is my boss. If he wanted to he could have sent me away. In the past he saved my life, when he could have let me die a terrible death. There are a lot of ways he could be rid of me, but he doesn't because he cares for me and knows I care for him. Tsuna cares for you too. Tsuna will trust anyone when it comes to himself, but he will only trust those he cares about with those he has absolute trust and confidence in. So relax kitten, I'm not going to hurt you if only in order to not betray my student's trust in me.

Your caution is good though. It helped you survive and it'll continue helping you, but I do need you to trust me at least a little. I'll get Tsuna to explain to you about our family sometime though." Reborn conceded.

Harry nodded willing to trust the older boy for now.

"Good now grab my arm. I'm going to use magic to get us where we need to go." Reborn ordered holding out his arm to the child. Harry grabbed his sleeve tentatively and felt the same feeling of being pushed through a tube that he had yesterday when he got lost.

Looking around himself once he no longer felt like throwing up he saw that they were in an alley. At the entrance to the alley he saw people walking around in things that looked like nightgowns. Reborn motioned for Harry to follow him and the little boy did, this time sticking a little closer than he did before. They entered St. Mungo's and went to the reception requesting to meet with a healer.

When a healer was assigned to them, Reborn spun a story about how he saw Harry performing some accidental magic and after talking to the boy found he was an orphan that had run away from his orphanage because they were abusing him. He explained how he needed Harry checked over and a report made of Harry's condition and what abuses he had suffered in the past so that he could report the orphanage and sue for custody of the boy.

The healer, a young looking witch named Helen Merrium, looked at the boy with sympathy and began checking him over. After her diagnostic spells had been run and the results were recorded she turned to Reborn her face a mask of indignation and fury. "The poor child wasn't lying. He's been horribly treated! I hope you can do something about whatever orphanage he was staying at! For now I can prescribe him some potions to help him recover from his malnutrition faster and strengthen his bones and fix the fractures he currently has."

Reborn shot the healer a charming smile, "Thank you very much Healer Merrium. If you wouldn't mind could I get several official copies of your diagnostic reports on my young friend?"

"Of course Mister...?"

"Reboyama at your service Healer Merrium. I can assure you that those responsible for the child's condition will be punished." So saying Reborn ushered Harry out before too many questions could be asked. He had treatments to help speed the boy's recovery and with the boy's Sun Flames he should be physically good as new within a week and most importantly he had a set of medical reports from a magical healer declaring that the boy had definitely been ill treated. With the magical reports, the bigots in the Wizengamot could not brush off the evidence because it came from Muggles.

"Let's go back now Harry. If you're lucky we can make sure you are a permanent part of the Vongola family within a month, but you need to be worthy of being a Vongola so prepare yourself. I'm not going to go easy on teaching you starting with learning Italian. If you are a Vongola you'll need to speak several languages." Reborn announced to the boy.

Harry looked hopefully at the mention of becoming a permanent part of Tsuna-nii's family. "I'll try my best Mr. Reborn. Do you really think Tsuna-nii will let me become part of his family?"

Reborn smirked, "Tsuna is the all embracing sky. He will accept anyone that wants or needs him and you child fall in both categories."

* * *

Charles Montgomery gazed at the two young men sitting comfortably in the leather chairs across from his own. He had to admit that he liked the young Don Vongola, the young man was perhaps kinder than what the dark world of the mafia dictated but he was not weak or naive because of it. Before reaching out to the Vongola for an alliance treaty, Montgomery had done his research on the recently instated Decimo and at first scoffed that such an idealistic young man would be the downfall of the powerful _famiglia_. Charles Montgomery was a contemporary of Timoteo, Vongola Nono, and knew that despite his kind grandfatherly appearance, Timoteo was just as ruthless as any other mafia boss although he did try to maintain a sense of honor. The stories of the tragedies that had befallen Timoteo's previous heirs were well-known so it was assumed that Tsunayoshi Sawada was the last choice. And while that may have been the case, Montgomery had not been a mafia boss for over thirty years by being impetuous and acting on first impressions or assumptions.

Further research on the new Vongola Decimo found that despite how soft he appeared he had the support of several other powerful families, some of whom were old and some newer. Most startlingly was that he appeared to have the respect of the feared Vindice and the loyalty of all the former Arcobaleno (how their curse was broken was a closely held secret Montgomery could not find information on). Rumors were that the Vongola Tenth Generation was as powerful as the famed First Generation and they had in fact been hailed as the second coming of the First. To add to the Decimo's mystique in the short two years since he ascended the throne he had managed to do much to wash away some of the Vongola's bloody history and clean up Vongola's businesses. The Vongola had not gotten weaker under the Decimo but instead stronger.

Montgomery who like the Decimo had a dislike of the mafia businesses that profited off human suffering such as drug dealing and human trafficking decided to reach out to the Vongola for an alliance. It could only help his moderate sized family to be associated with the kings of the underworld especially since they were only getting stronger. When he met the young Don he finally began to understand. Vongola Decimo was strong because of his compassion. It helped him make friends of enemies and gained him the adoration and loyalty of his subordinates. Even from their short meeting and watching the way the young Don's right-hand man treated the Decimo, Montgomery could tell the Decimo's friends and family would willingly storm the gates of Hell for him without him asking.

However Montgomery had not expected to meet the Decimo for the second time in as many days. "I must say I am surprised to be seeing you again so soon Don Vongola."

"I apologize Patriarch Montgomery, I had honestly expected to be back in Italy by now. Something unexpected came up yesterday evening and I wanted to alert you and ask for your tolerance in allowing myself and my_ famiglia_ a bit of an extended stay in your territory. I hope to be here no longer than two months but the situation necessitates that I stay here and since I am head of my _famiglia_ that requires that we will be operating from your territory. I assure you that we will not be infringing upon your businesses nor are we attempting to invade your territory." Tsuna requested his face full of sincerity.

"I hope I am not being impertinent but I'd like to ask what situation has arisen that would require you to stay here that long Decimo."

Tsuna stared at the old man trying to gauge how much he could trust the Montgomery Patriarch. Finally coming to a decision Tsuna explained, "Yesterday night I found a young boy of no more than six, beaten and abandoned in Hyde Park. I am now trying to get the boy removed from his guardians and am considering obtaining guardianship of the child myself. It may be a bit of a difficult endeavor because the boy is a wizard child and there seems to be a powerful wizard trying to keep the boy with his current guardians."

"Who is this child?"

"Harry Potter."

Montgomery showed no outward sign of surprise but internally he was disconcerted by the revelation. The mafia and the magical world were aware of each other to a certain extent and even were often related but they tended to leave each other alone. If Vongola adopted Harry Potter into their_ famiglia_ then they would definitely be involved in the Wizarding world at some point. "Does this mean that the Vongola will be taking a definite stance towards Wizarding politics?"

Tsuna sighed, "I would rather continue the Vongola's_ liassez-faire_ approach to the wizards however I cannot in good conscience leave Harry to his fate. If Harry is adopted into my family he will have the full protection of the Vongola no matter his opponent. Voldemort is gone, so hopefully that won't be an issue even if his followers remain. It is not as if the Vongola were on good terms with the megalomaniac and his minions so being firmly opposed to them and on Harry's side is not a far stretch."

"I must say I agree with you. Voldemort and his Death Eaters often left me with a bad taste in my mouth whenever I saw the things they did. Killing is sometimes necessary and so is torture, but to take pleasure in it is distasteful. You have my assent to stay here as long as you need to finish your personal business and you are at liberty to conduct your business from our territory." Montgomery acknowledged. "May I ask where will you be staying?"

"We have not decided yet. We were hoping to find a place outside of London but near enough for an easy commute hopefully without any near neighbors. I'm afraid my family can be somewhat...boisterous and it is better to be a bit removed from others."

Montgomery smiled wryly. From the stories he had heard of the Vongola and their closest allies, boisterous was a vast understatement. Psychotic, destructive, bloodthirsty, fanatical, insane and many others probably were more apt of descriptions. "I will wish you the best of luck and please feel free to visit once in a while. I find it is nice to talk to young people like you once in a while and bring your young charge. I am interested in meeting the famous Harry Potter."

"I appreciate your tolerance and I will keep that in mind. As for meeting Harry I would be glad to introduce you though I must caution that Harry knows very little of his own history and is a bit timid due to his treatment by his former guardians."

"Do not worry. I will treat him like any other child. Should you ever bring him, he will be safe from me and mine in every respect."

* * *

**_As always thanks to all those that reviewed. You guys keep me motivated. _**

**_Please leave a review._**


	8. Dursleys

_Happy Birthday Lambo-chan! Also though she will never read this, happy birthday to my mother-in-law._

* * *

_**Dursleys**_

It took nearly five hours for Gokudera and Tsuna to travel to and tour the four manor houses that were under consideration for them to rent. They had just finished viewing April Meadow, the one in Surrey being their last stop as Tsuna had instructed. Heaving a tired sigh, Tsuna turned to Gokudera and asked the Storm Guardian, "What do you think?"

"Most of these are too small for everyone to have their own room, but its up to Juudaime." Gokudera responded.

"We've lived in smaller before. I mean over half of the family used to live in mine and mom's house in Namimori. This is huge compared to it. Though everyone has gotten used to having their own rooms but I don't think they'll mind sharing for a month or two. I'm just worried we won't have room if guests drop in."

"Well Brocket Hall is big enough for everyone to have their own rooms." Gokudera pointed out.

"That's true and while we don't have guests, we can even give Kyoya his own floor. It's on the expensive side though." Tsuna muttered thoughtfully. "Still...I think our best option is Brocket Hall. I guess we should go ahead and see if we can rent it through the first full week of January. If we need to stay longer than that we can renew the lease or find a smaller place since the girls and kids will need to go back to their classes after that."

"Mr. Brooks." Tsuna called out to the real estate agent standing slightly away from them in order to give them privacy to discuss their options. "I believe we would like to rent Brocket Hall through the first full week of January if possible and we would like to be able to move in as soon as possible since we will need to set up proper security before the rest of my family can join us."

"Of course Mr. Vongola. I'll be sure to get started on the lease agreement tonight. Where should I send it?" Brooks asked. It had been a tiring several hours. The Vongola head himself was surprisingly easy going but his assistant was extremely exacting and critical.

"Send it to the Lanesborough, we'll be staying there until we can move to Brocket Hall. Now if you would excuse us we have one more errand to run today." Tsuna said as he and Gokudera started moving towards where their car was waiting.

"Well Aneki should be happy with where we are staying." Gokudera commented wryly.

"Oh?"

"She's a huge Pride and Prejudice fan and the main character lived here in Hertfordshire. The ballroom of Brocket Hall was also used to film the Netherfield Ball scene in the BBC mini-series, which was her favorite version."

Tsuna chuckled at that, "In that case Haru, Kyoko, and I-pin should be ecstatic as well. They all love that book. Something about it being one of the best love stories ever written. I had forgotten that Elizabeth Bennet lived in Hertfordshire."

"Isn't I-pin too young to know that book?" Gokudera asked, paused, then added, "And I didn't know Juudaime knew that book."

"Haru suggested I read it to I-pin as a bedtime story about half a year ago. I-pin has adored it ever since."

"Wonderful," Gokudera responded sarcastically. "I bet the crazy woman and my sister are going to have us dress up and have a regency Christmas or something."

"Maybe...but it might be fun to have a costume ball. Just for the family and whoever drops by for Christmas or New Year's Eve. It should be fun for the girls." Tsuna smiled as he anticipated the girls' happy faces. Reborn might like it too considering how he seemed to love cosplay as much as Haru.

* * *

A sleek black Rolls-Royce drove into the driveway of Number 4 Privet Drive causing the residents of the houses surrounding it to wonder what VIP could be visiting the Dursleys. The driver got out and opened one of the back doors allowing a young man with silver hair and an expensive suit to exit. The silver haired man looked around him carefully before moving to the side and letting a brunet man step out of the luxury car. The two finely dressed young men approached the residence's door and rung the bell.

When the door opened a thin woman opened the door and eyed the two critically in order to determine what sort of greeting she should give them. Noticing the fancy car behind them and the crisp, expensive, professional looking suits, she gave them a smile and asked, "Yes, how may I help you?"

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" The brunet young man asked.

"Yes."

"Hello, Mrs. Dursley, I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada and I work at Vongola Industries. This is my assistant Hayato Gokudera. We are looking to talk to your husband Vernon Dursley. Is he home yet?"

"I'm afraid he's not but he will be in about thirty minutes if you'd like to come in and wait for him?"

"We wouldn't want to impose." Tsuna told the woman flashing her a faux friendly smile.

"Oh, you wouldn't be imposing at all. I'm sure Vernon would be very upset if he knew he missed your visit. Vongola Industries, oh my, I'm not sure what you would want with my husband but I'm sure he'd be very happy to accommodate you." The woman gushed.

"To be honest, we're here to evaluate your husband for an opportunity, we've heard a lot about him. Depending on what we see, your lives may change drastically in the near future." Tsuna told her with another smile. "Of course we can't let your husband know he's being evaluated, he might get nervous and not perform as well."

"Of course. This is so wonderful, things have been going so well since yesterday. Oh please come in." Petunia moved aside to let the two men in. Once inside she motioned them to sit on the couch saying, "Let me get you some refreshments. Would lemonade be alright or do you have another preference?"

"Lemonade is fine Mrs. Dursley. Do you mind if I have a bit of a look around the room while we wait?"

"Please go right ahead."

Tsuna motioned for Gokudera to go ahead and sit down as he began to wander around the room. The allusion to yesterday had not escaped the Vongola boss's notice but he had been well trained by Reborn to not show what he was thinking when dealing with possible enemies. Looking around the room and the photographs on the walls and on the various surfaces of the room, he could find no sign that Harry had lived there. It was as if the little boy did not exist. There were however, plenty of pictures of an overweight boy that bore more of a resemblance to the large man that Tsuna assumed was Vernon Dursley than the thin woman that delivered him.

"Is this all your family? Only one child?" Tsuna asked as Petunia entered the room with a tray bearing a pitcher of lemonade and several glasses. He waited to see if the woman would admit to the existence of Harry.

Petunia stiffened before she pasted on a smile as she set down the platter and began pouring, "Yes. We only have Dudley. I wouldn't have minded having a little girl as well, but we weren't so blessed."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I found that it is nice growing up with other kids in the house. I'm actually an only child too but my mother adopted three kids and it was much more lively in our home after they came. Do you have any extended family?" Tsuna took a sip of the lemonade. He set the glass down, careful to make sure that it was near the edge but would not immediately fall over.

"No. My family is all dead although Vernon has an older sister. She's a prize winning dog breeder." Petunia replied stiffly and even if he had not known about Harry, Tsuna could still hear the lie in the woman's voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Family is very important to me so it always makes me sad when I hear about others losing family. It also makes me mad when people don't care or don't appreciate their family enough." Making a motion as if he was stretching his legs Tsuna tapped the table subtly causing his glass of lemonade to go crashing to the floor. With his face twisted into a look of dismay Tsuna prattled, "Oh, I'm so sorry. That was really clumsy of me, but I've always been clumsy. Let me clean this up for you."

Getting up he headed to what looked like a cupboard. "I assume you keep your cleaning supplies in the cupboard?" Opening the door he forced his face into a look of confusion rather than the anger he felt to see the the little cot and thin blanket and what he suspected were the only signs of Harry's existence in a house he had lived in for five years. He surreptitiously pulled his cellphone out and snapped a few quick pictures of the cupboard before turning around, "What's this?"

Petunia gave him a plastic smile before ushering him away saying, "Oh we don't keep our cleaning supplies there. That's where we keep our useless and unwanted trash. I've been meaning to clean it out but I'm always so busy with the rest of the house you know. You just go sit back down, Mr. Sawada and I'll take care of the cleaning up. You are a guest."

"Oh but I caused it. I should help clean it up."

"Nonsense. Please just sit down." Petunia argued almost desperately.

It wasn't long after the broken glass and the spilled lemonade had been cleaned up and Tsuna had settled down with another glass that Vernon Dursley came home. Shouting as soon as he stepped in the door, "Pet! Why is there a Rolls-Royce in our driveway?" Vernon stopped when he saw the two well-dressed young men sitting next to his wife.

The two stood up to greet their host as Petunia made the introductions. Once introductions were finished, the woman excused herself and her husband and both retreated to the kitchen. In hurried whispered voices Petunia told her husband about why the men were there. Greed gleamed in Vernon's eyes as well as envy over the fact that two men so much younger than him seemed to be more successful. They came back out and Vernon set about making himself agreeable.

On Tsuna's end he carefully watched both husband and wife and eventually their son when the boy came down demanding dessert. He cataloged all that was said and their reactions to some of the seemingly innocuous questions or comments he would ask about the household, their income, and their family. Through the whole time he asked questions to seemingly evaluate the obese man's management skills. The picture he painted of them collaborated with everything that Tsuna feared Harry's life with them had been like. With a fake smile firmly fixed to his lips he declined their invitation to dinner, and excused himself and his assistant.

* * *

Once in the safety of their car, Tsuna allowed his dismayed grimace to show. Gokudera was however gushing at him, "You were so cool Juudaime! You never once lied to them but they drew the exact wrong conclusion about why we wanted to meet them."

Tsuna gave his right-hand man a weak smile before replying, "Reborn always told me the best lie is a half-truth. It makes me sad for Harry though after meeting those people. Family should not be like that. It's not that I didn't believe Harry but I was hoping that maybe they had a change of heart after a night of reflection. Instead they're obviously happy to be rid of him. His own aunt called him 'useless and unwanted trash'! It's despicable!"

"Blood ties doesn't necessarily mean family Juudaime." Gokudera reminded his boss, "Look at the Ahoushi and Chrome. Even you and Iemitsu-san. I respect him as leader of CEDEF but not as your father. Reborn-san was a better father to you."

Tsuna gave him a self-deprecating smile, "I know but it's still makes me angry."

"Most of us aren't blood related Juudaime, but the Vongola is much more my family than my father."

"You are wrong about one thing though Hayato. Blood related or not, we do have blood ties with each other Hayato. All of us have shed enough blood to protect each other that I think it more than counts."

Gokudera gave his boss an admiring look, "I never really thought of it that way before, but Juudaime is definitely right!"

"Now the issue is what to do. I have plans for the adults, but I can't have their son pay for the parent's crimes." Tsuna pinched his nose tiredly.

Gokudera snorted in derision, "Why not? The son is as bad as the parents. I never thought I'd meet a kid more bratty and spoiled than the Ahoushi, but that brat manages it and he's a bully to boot. The Ahoushi has his good moments at least, not that I'd tell him that."

"I know, but he is still a child. He's just copying what he's seen and heard from his parents. He can still change. I plan to cripple the Dursleys financially and tear down the reputation for being normal, upstanding people that they seem to hold so dear, more so than family. Even as bad as the boy is, he's too young to be brought down with them."

"He has an aunt to look after him, and she at least seems to care for him unlike the kid."

"True...but I'm harming his chances for future security. Like I'm sure his parents would have been saving for his schooling."

"Juudaime, even if they were saving for his schooling they were doing it by stealing from the kid. Lots of kids pay their own way through school. Maybe if he had to do the same he might grow to be a decent person that understands hard work."

"That's true. I-pin is still determined to pay for college herself even if I'm willing to do it for her. I think I'll set up a scholarship fund for the son with conditions. If he meets those conditions showing that he grew up to be a decent person then he'll get semesterly disbursements to help with the cost of his schooling. If he doesn't then that money can go to mom's orphanage. I'll have CEDEF keep tabs on Dudley Dursley. As long as he gets good grades, doesn't get into trouble, and isn't a bully he should be able to get the scholarship money. If he can't meet those conditions then at least the money will go to some kid or kids that will deserve it." Tsuna finally decided.

* * *

As soon as Tsuna stepped into his hotel suite he was greeted by Reborn with a bullet that barely missed his head. "Well?" The hitman asked him after he dodged the bullet to see it bounce off the wall.

Tsuna rolled his eyes at the teenager before replying, "We found a place large enough and near enough to London. The paperwork will be couriered to me here and hopefully we can move in by the end of this week or possibly next week at the latest. We chose Brocket Hall in Hertfordshire."

Reborn raised an eyebrow at him before saying, "I meant your trip to see the kitten's relatives." When Reborn saw Tsuna glance worriedly towards the door to the room Harry had been assigned he told him, "Don't worry your kitten can't hear us and he has no clue where you went today other than to look for a house to rent."

"They're disgusting. They showed no remorse for what they did. Except for the cupboard where Harry slept, I couldn't see any signs of Harry's existence. They acted like he didn't exist and the one allusion they made to him was when I saw the cupboard and referred to it as the place they kept their 'useless and unwanted trash.' I don't know how it took so long for someone to report them. I can't believe one of their neighbors didn't report them earlier."

"People see what they want to and it was probably easier to believe whatever lies the relatives spun about the kitten. Here." Reborn replied before tossing Tsuna a packet of papers.

"What's this?"

"A list of all the judges, social workers, and law enforcement agents that are either squibs or are directly related to a muggleborn." Reborn sighed as he saw Tsuna's confused look promising himself to tort...tutor the boss on wizarding law and politics. "Memory charms are illegal to cast on another wizard without their permission. They should be illegal to cast on non-magicals as well, however they are allowed if there has been a violation of the Statute of Secrecy and a non-magical's memory needs to be erased." Reborn nodded at the disgust he saw on Tsuna's face."No wizards are not very ethical in treatment of those they consider below them, including non-magical people and even other magical races. The excuse of protecting the magical world's secrecy will not work however if the person they are dealing with has knowledge of the magical world previously. Anyone thinking about tampering will need to think twice about how they will get away with it."

"What's to stop them from claiming they weren't aware these people were authorized to have the knowledge?"

"The ones on the list that have an asterisk next to their names are squibs from more influential Pure-blood families that obviously supported them enough to help them get a life in the muggle world. Squibs whose family might take offense at them being _Obliviated_."

Tsuna smiled at Reborn, "I'll personally call up the Prime Minister to make sure the people handling this case are on your list. He should probably be informed of what I plan to do anyway, and he always struck me as not being too fond of the magicals. I think I'll also get our people to monitor when the Dursley's are taken into custody and run interference with anyone that thinks of tampering."

* * *

Tsuna tiredly rubbed his eyes. He was finally finished with his paperwork. It was amazing how much could accumulate in two days. Just because he had things that took priority over paperwork did not mean he was exempt from it. Since he had returned to the hotel from visiting the Dursleys' he had been working practically non-stop. His only breaks had been to eat dinner and to help Harry prepare for bed and tuck the boy in after that. Tsuna shook his head ruefully, apparently his habits with his family was hard to break even when he was away from them. Looking at the clock he noticed it read 3:15 AM. Tiredly getting to his feet he went around to check on the other occupants of his suite to check that they were sleeping soundly.

He found Harry restless in his bed and whimpering softly. When we went closer to check on the boy, Tsuna could see the tears rolling down his cheeks. Well old habits were hard to break and this habit had been established for over two years. Scoping the boy up, Tsuna made his way back to his bed and placed the child carefully on it. He joined the child after changing into his pajamas. Tsuna sung a lullaby softly as he rubbed soothing circles on Harry's back until the whimpering subsided. Little hands gripped tightly at his shirt and Tsuna could only laugh at himself. Even away from home and most of his family, it would appear that he would not get to sleep alone. Ah well...he had been alone for almost fourteen years of his life and he could honestly say he did not miss them.

* * *

Casting a quick _Tempus_, Amelia Bones sighed as she realized that she still had one appointment left before she could go home for the day. It was Thursday, one more day until the weekend, not that weekends meant a lot seeing as she was always on call as the head of the DMLE, but the possible chance of relaxation was still a siren's call. The appointment was with a Bernard Higgins, barrister. She sent a note to her secretary to see if the barrister had arrived yet. When she got confirmation, she asked for the man to be sent in.

The man that came in looked like how she expected a senior partner of the premier wizarding law firm to look, stately and intelligent. The man gave her a courteous bow before getting straight to the point, "Thank you seeing me Madam Bones. I am here because a client of mine has taken interest in what he sees as a gross oversight in justice."

"What oversight could that be and why would it interest your client?"

"My client has recently taken interest in someone with some connection to one Sirius Black."

"Sirius Black! That traitor!" Amelia exclaimed in outrage, "Why would any upstanding person have anything to do with him?"

"You know family ties among us Pure-bloods are complicated Madam Bones. My client was just being thorough in investigating all connections. However it was a good thing he did so. Were you aware Madam Bones that Sirius Black never received a trial? He was just assumed guilty and thrown into Azkaban. While I'm sure you yourself would never allow such disregard of due process to occur, your predecessor was not so scrupulous."

"You must be mistaken, Mr. Higgins. Surely such an oversight would not have been allowed to happen. Even if Barty Crouch Sr. and Minister Bagnold allowed that to happen, surely Albus Dumbledore would have said something." Amelia protested.

"Please check your records, my client would be willing to drop this matter if you can provide evidence of a trial. Transcripts, statement of conviction, or even a newspaper article speaking of the trial. Meanwhile I would like to obtain permission for myself and my client to visit the accused in Azkaban. My client feels that if he is doing so much in a man's interest he should meet the man in question. I will also need to meet with Mr. Black to give him legal counsel."

Amelia frowned as she penned a note and sent it to archives, "I will look into it, but you couldn't have scheduled this earlier in the day or week? Not much can be done with only one day until the weekend."

Higgins smiled in some amusement, "I have been trying to get an appointment since Monday morning. I only got confirmation that you would meet with me at this time."

"I can not just allow anyone to visit someone in Azkaban. You will need to reveal who your client is. I will try to set up an appointment for you and your client to visit Black tomorrow however, if archives cannot find record of the trial tonight and you reveal your client."

"My client is Mr. Tsunayoshi Sawada-Vongola, Vongola the Tenth." Higgins told her waiting for her reaction.

"Vongola? What interest would they have in Black? They do not involve themselves unless one of their business interests is in danger." Amelia asked startled.

"Other than what I have told you I cannot reveal more other than they do seem to have a decided distaste for Voldemort. There were rumors of Voldemort and Vongola the Ninth involved in some altercation during the war. It could just be they want to make sure all lose ends regarding Voldemort was tied up."

"Then why dig this up? Wouldn't it be better to let things lie?"

"I have not met the young man yet, only his famous advisor however, I have heard Vongola the Tenth has a compassionate heart and a strong sense of justice, someone like that would not like the thought of an innocent man suffering in Azkaban."

A note flew into Amelia's office, landing on her desk. Opening the note and reading it the Director of the DMLE frowned in consternation, "It appears you will be getting your visit tomorrow. The people in archives could not find any information on Black's trial. Only records of his arrest. I'll have them continue searching. If they find nothing by Monday evening, I promise I will get him a trial as soon as possible."

"Thank you Madam Bones." Higgins bowed. He waited as Amelia Bones prepared clearance for him and his client to visit the criminal the next day. He hoped his client would be pleased.

* * *

_AN: The Dursleys might make one more appearance. I'm trying to decide if I want Tsuna to directly confront them at their trial so they will know who caused their downfall and why, or to just leave it at mentions of their fate._

_One reviewer commented on my speed of updates. I'll just give this warning, as long as I update fairly regularly then that means I'm still interested in writing. Once I do not update for three or more months is usually the sign I've lost interest in the story, the fandom, or writing in general (sometimes all three). If that does happen though I'll likely post up the scenes I have written. Most of my stories I have ideas for beginning, ending, and a few scenes in between, and a VERY general outline/timeline. I write and come up with the stuff in the middle as I go along._

_A reader asked about the Arcobaleno and their blood status, I thought that it might be information more than one reader is interested in so here:_

_Luce/Aria/Yuni – Technically muggle (since they aren't even human and are another race entirely)_

_Reborn -Half-blood_

_Verde – Pure-blood_

_Colonnello – Muggle_

_Skull – Muggle_

_Viper - ?_

_Fon – Half-blood_

_La Mirch – Muggle_

_Bermuda - ?_

**_PLEASE REVIEW. Thank you for the comments/reviews. I do truly appreciate that you take your time to do so._**


End file.
